The Habbit
by iToke
Summary: Fang has a habit that he just can't control. The flock tries to deal with it, with results of darkly-comic proportions. Rated M for language, drug use, minor violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, shit" said Nudge "This is way cool." Fang had bought some cocaine from his dealer for the first time. Nudge had found his stash, and they agreed to share it.

"No kidding" moaned Fang. He watched a Nudge finished her second Smirnoff.

"How old are you Nudge" said Fang.

"Seventeen. And you're like..... nineteen. Woooooooo" screamed Nudge. They were in an abandoned youth club. Nudge moved over to the dusty stereo, and put on some music. She turned round, gesturing to Fang.

"Get over here sexy!" she demanded. Fang stumbled towards where she was.

"Lets dance" she grabbed Fang pulling him closer.

"Whaaaat?" said Fang. He began to move in time to the music with Nudge. Nudge rested her head on Fangs muscled chest. As the song faded away and the stereo died on them, they were still swaying. Nudge let go to sort out the stereo. She bent over giving Fang the perfect view of her ass. He whistled. Nudge felt Fang's hands gently squeeze her backside. Her first thought was of how pleasurable it was. Her second was that if Max found them, they would be in insane amounts of trouble. She turned round to face Fang.

"Don't do that Fangy" she said lightly slapping his face.

"Nudgey, you have real nice tits." Wheezed Fang.

"Why thank you Fang" said a flattered Nudge. It was true. They were way bigger than Max's, or Dr M's. Suddenly Fang grabbed them, groping them pleasurably. Nudge gasped, pushing his hands away.

"No Fang, you can't." Nudge whined.

"But I want to" Fang whined back. He pushed himself onto her, grinding his hips onto hers. Nudge gasped again, before kissing Fang passionately. Her hands entangled themselves in his long black hair. Fang began feeling her ass again. Nudge forced her tongue around his mouth, clinging to Fang's head violently. They broke contact.

"Fang, please..."

"Please What?"

"Please can we do this?"

"What?"

"You know?"

"What do you want me to do Nudge?"

"I want, I want you to...to.."

"What?"

"I want you to Fuck me.... hard"

"Beg slut, beg!"

"Please Fang, I want you to Fuck me. I wanna have your dick inside me!"

"YAAAAYY!!" said Fang. Nudge pushed Fang down onto the beaten up couch. She straddled him, both removing their tops while Fang led a trail of kisses down her body. His hands moved up her mini-skirt, sending pleasure vibes through her body. While the kissed again, Fang ripped off her skirt while Nudge ripped off his jeans. They were now both in their underwear. Nudge's panties were soaked and steaming. Fang pulled off her bra and undies in one move. He gazed hungrily at her tits. Nudge put a finger inside her pussy, feeling her wetness. She folded down his boxers, releasing his hard erect cock. It was huge, just how Nudge liked it. She giggled as she mounted his cock, bouncing on it hard.

"Ahhhhh....Fuck" she said riding Fang's massive dick. Fang reached up and squeezed her breasts.

"Scream slut..... scream" Said Fang sexily. He pounded into her harder.

"OH FUCK!! FAAANG!! YEAH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! FANG.....YEAH!!"

"I'm gonna come Nudge" moaned Fang. Sure enough, he exploded inside her wet cunt still gripping her breasts tight. Nudge was still grinding into Fang only slower. Nudge climbed off, and giggling slid his dick into her mouth, sucking on it hard. She began to grind her teeth against his shaft. Fang moaned like an animal. Nudge was giving him a blowjob with incredible speed. Fang put his hand on the back of Nudge's head, forcing his dick further inside her throat.

"Fuck" moaned Fang. Nudge let out a muffled groan, just as Fang cummed for a second time. To Nudge in her current state, it was salty and very tasty.

"You wanna come in all my holes Fangy" said Nudge, wiping her mouth of the remaining sperm.

"Flip over bitch" Fang shouted. Nudge, like a good girl, did as she was told. She turned over so she was on all fours. Fang knelt behind her, pulling and squeezing her ass cheeks. Without warning, he rammed his dick up her ass. Nudge screamed. He began roughly shoving in and out, while kneading her ass.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yeeeaaaah!!" whined Nudge.

"Shut up" said Fang slapping her ass and pounding her harder. Nudge screamed again, before Fang unleashed another load into her ass. The mix of ejaculating and coke, had made Fang dizzy. Standing up, and naked, Fang stumbled around looking for some shit. He then fell flat on his face, unconscious.

"Fang?" murmured Nudge five minutes later, having only just recovered from the sex.

"Fang, are you dead?" she asked in all seriousness. Thinking this was a fun game, she lay down on top of Fang, and then fell asleep.

**If you want another chapter then say. And sorry for the bad grammar. COMMUNISTS!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Here is the second instalment. It is most excellent ...... well maybe. **

Fang POV

It had been three days since the 'escapade' in the youth club. The flock had resumed normal life at Dr Martinez's house, not knowing what had happened between me and Fang. To tell you the truth, I was aching. That was so surreal. The mix of cocaine and sex is the ultimate high. Oh my god, if could do that again I would. But I think first, I'll try them both by themselves. Fang and me hadn't spoken much, then again Fang doesn't really speak much. The flock was downstairs watching a film, Transformers I think. I'd just been to the toilet, enough said. I closed the door and turned around to bump into Fang. He always appears silently like that. It's kinda spooky, especially on Halloween. Or for that matter, on any dark night. Actually, all nights are dark aren't they? Shit! I guess Fang must be a creature of the night. Awesome! He was looking extraordinarily sexy. Mmmmm....

"Are you okay Fang." I asked, with a tint of sluttiness in my voice.

"Well I don't live in poverty, I've got a little bit of money and I got a healthy body. I'm not gonna let stuff get me upset, and I won't let the little things get me depressed." He said smoothly.

"That's all true," I laughed. "Isn't that a song too?" I asked, remembering it from an old stereo somewhere.

"No!" he said defiantly. We stood staring at each other, talk about awkward silences. Then we both came together in a passionate .......kiss? Maybe that was the wrong word. To anyone else looking on at us, we could've been absorbing each others faces. Fang bit and tugged on my bottom lip while I forced my tongue into his mouth. His hands skimmed up my waist underneath my top while I lost my hands in his thick black hair. Just to help you visualise this more, I'm wearing a blue tank top (with tasty written around the cleavage area) on top of a black lacy bra. I was wearing some tights on top of matching lacy panties, and no I'm not wearing any skirt or shorts. Yeah, I'm just a slut.

"God, Nudge. I want you so bad." whispered Fang between our kisses. I wanted him so bad too.

"Come on then Fang" I giggled teasingly. He moved his mouth to my neck and began too suckle - gently at first, and then harder.

"Oh God Fang!" I gasped as he bit down on my vulnerable are between my neck and my shoulder. Fang hoisted me up onto his hips so our faces were level, so I resumed powering my tongue into his mouth. (By the way, Fang is like seven inches taller than me. He's the same height as Iggy.) I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hard dick against my leg. He pushed me up against the wall and put a finger to my wet pussy.

"Fuck me Fang!!" I sighed loudly as he sucked on my neck again. Fang was angry and impatient. Instead of removing my tights normally, he ripped them open down the middle revealing my panties beneath.

"Fuck" I squealed "You're both angry and impatient" I stated while regaining my breath. In response he pushed down my panties and inserted two fingers roughly. I screamed in total pleasure. Did I mention he did this with his eyes closed still chewing on my neck. Yeah, well, he did!

"Fuck me Fang, I can take your dick!" I shrieked. Fang looked up at me for the first time. I could tell that he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. He unzipped his black jeans and pulled off his boxers. Like a pro I might add. I felt super-horny as he revealed his eight inch cock to me again.

"Fuck this pussy, Fang!" I urged him on now whispering quieter.

"Yeeahh!" he growled an plunged his dick into me. It felt just as wonderful as before. My legs were wrapped around his waist again. I screamed as he roughly shoved in and out.

"Harder!" I yelled. "Yeah, c'mon! Faster! Cum inside me – Oh Fuuuck, yeeaahhh!!!" I totally screamed. It turned me on so much. I came for a first time, spilling my pussy-juice all over the carpet and Fang's dick. Seconds later, Fang exploded inside my pussy. I'm definitely gonna get pregnant at this rate.

"You want to go again" Fang snarled.

"Fuck yeah. This pussy can take it!" I shouted. So Fang began round two, and pumped his huge dick into me. I wasn't screaming this time, I could only gasp. Fuck this was good. I'm such a slut. Maybe I could – .

"Cough, cough." said a voice. I turned to see Max and the rest of the flock staring at me and Fang. I guess we'd forgotten they were downstairs.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?" in her usual bossy voice.

"I'm screwing Nudge up against a wall. I thought that would've been obvious." Replied Fang, ice cold.

"Yeah, I can see _that, _but why here? Is this a first time?" said Max.

"We were kind of desperate. And no, this isn't our first time. Three days ago in a clubhouse –" Fang was cut off.

'What? With the cocaine?"

"Oh .....Yeah."

"Ok, I guess that's understandable." said Max kindly. There was a pause, as it seemed everyone had kind of got bored with the whole 'Hardcore-sex-on-the-wall' thing. Even Angel looked more interested in Transformers.

"If you guys are done staring, then I'd like to resume fucking this here slut." Fang asked politely. For some reason, I like being called a slut.

"Fang, dude. You take waaay too much crack." said Gazzy, mimicking President Obama.

"What the hell Gazzy. I don't take crack." Retorted Fang.

"Yeah you do. You eat crack pizza," said Gazzy in all seriousness.

"No... Ok there was that one time. And it was crack _and_ marijuana."

"No. I had the marijuana one," said Gazzy.

"No Gazzy, you had the tobacco and pineapple one" reasoned Fang.

"Oh Yeah, that's right."

"Well then what did I have?" asked Iggy.

"I think we just put grass on yours. Since you can't see, you thought it was tobacco. Duh!" said Gazzy. I was stunned as I absorbed all of this information.

"Alright guys, back downstairs. There's nothing interesting here any more" Max chirruped. Gazzy, Iggy and Angel turned and stumbled down the stairs talking about radioactive popcorn. Max was still up with me and Fang, unzipping her skinny jeans.

"Continue" she ordered. Fang willing obliged, and he pumped his dick smashing it into my spot. I screamed so loud, as he unleashed another jet of hot cum. We both gasped as he pulled his cock out of me, and I put my legs back on the ground. All this time Max had been pleasuring herself while watching out erotic scene. Fang gave me a quick tittysqueeze (that's when he grips them tightly and then shakes them).

"Fang?" said Max quietly. "Can we have a private talk?" She gestured to her bedroom. I nodded at Fang. So he followed Max into her room, closing the door behind him as I skipped down the stairs to see the end of Transformers.

**I really like this chapter. To all you Communists....... our time IS approaching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 1/2way point (kind of), so if you want me to do the rest then good reviews please.**

Chapter 3

Max POV.

Fang closed the door behind him.

"So, what's this about?" asked Fang casually.

"Well..... You were kind of having sex with Nudge." I pointed out. He nodded slowly. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She's got a big ass – and she likes getting fucked."

"Hmm. Yeah" I sighed, both were true. Fang's chocolate eyes met mine. He swooped his head towards mine, or did I do it to him. I surprisingly don't know. Next moment we were kissing blindly. I pushed him back against the wall.

"Why, Max?" he said between our kisses. I broke contact.

"Because seeing you with Nudge made me want you, Fang! Really bad!" I snogged him again clinging to his head. He moaned loudly.

"D we have to?" he whined. I slapped his face.

"Of course we do. What a dumb question" I almost yelled. Sighing, Fang gave in. He kissed me again, our tongues duelling inside my mouth. He broke contact with me. I first thought he was going to storm out. But then he pushed me backward onto the bed and straddled me with a hungry look in his eye. He is such a player. I giggled as he pulled off my tank top and jeans. He eyed my very..... revealing underwear.

"I don't know about this Max." he stammered. I made up his mind for him by flipping him over and removing his black shirt. I licked his perfectly toned abs, making gasps erupt from Fang's mouth. Then I reached up and removed my bra, watching as Fang stared at my bouncy tits. Then I pulled off my panties leaving me naked. Fang has seen me naked before, but he wasn't filled with raging hornyness. He wanted to fuck me till my pussy bled and I begged because his cock was to big. His bulge had become increasingly apparent. Giggling like a manic I slid up towards Fang's head. He looked up at me with his sexy puppy-dog eyes, pleading. What for – I don't exactly know. To do it, or not? Well, who cares? I sat on Fangs shoulders and grabbed thick handfuls of his hair.

"Tongue me Fang!" I said seductively.

"Do I have any choice?" he growled. I giggled and shook my head before pushing myself upon his mouth. Almost immediately, Fang's tongue slithered into my vagina. I gasped loudly, like really loudly. He darted round inside, exploring my slit. I gasped every time his tongue flicked around. I had to fight the urge to scream his name and bounce on his head.

" Grrrrr!!" growled Fang from beneath me.

"What's u – whoa!" Fang flipped us over so his face hovered over my pussy. At first I thought he was going to put his shirt back on. But to my delight, he started to unzip his flies. Maybe Fang doesn't like foreplay? I realised I was wrong again. Pulling off his boxers, he took out his ten inch shaft that was harder than concrete. His dick moved to hover over my gaping mouth.

"Suck it bitch" growled Fang, and he shoved his eight inch cock into my mouth, filling my throat. I couldn't move and I could hardly breathe, but I've been in worse situations. Then Fang started slamming his dick in and out of my mouth, smashing the back of my throat. I mean he was literally fucking my face. Ha ha, it was kinda fun.

"Mmmmmpphh" I tried to moan but my mouth was full with Fang's fat cock. Just as I was about to tell Fang to stop, he cummed in my mouth. Cummed? Man, it was like a fucking fire hose. Fang withdrew his cock. I gulped down his hot salty cum.

"Don't go", I whimpered swallowing the last of his sperm.

"What makes you think I'm going?" he said darkly. I looked to see him spreading my legs apart. I nodded at him as he positioned himself. He entered me slowly, unlike when he fucked my mouth. He leant forward and sucked on my neck, and then he pumped slowly in and out of my now soaked pussy. I gasped with each thrust. Then he got faster, drilling my pussy even harder making the bed creak. His cock was so fucking good.

"Fuck, come on Fang." Man I loved his cock. "Fuck!" I yelled as he cummed again inside me. This felt so dirty. Fucking Fang while his girlfriend (who was kinda both of our sister) was downstairs with a bunch of other kids (who were also kinda like our siblings), and like 20 minutes after the whole family had watched Fang screwing Nudge up against a wall.

"I want you to ram my ass Fang. I want you to take your big dick and shove it right up my shithole. You got that?" Fang looked at me blankly. Sometimes I think he's actually mentally retarded. I guess I could rape him.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" I yelled, "A fucking invitation? Do it you mother fucker!" I roared at him. His eyes were suddenly filled with an intense anger. He hoisted me up by my ankles, pacing them behind his shoulders. The only part of body my still touching the matress were my shoulders, putting serious pressure on my back. Fang glared at me.

"You want cock, bitch?" I nodded like a pussy. "Well then you're gonna get it you fucking whore!!" Fang pushed the head of his huge fucking cock right into my ass. I moaned like fuck. Fang began to pound the shit out of my ass. The pain in my ass was equal to the pain in my shoulders now.

"HARDER DAMN YOU!!" I screamed at Fang. Sure enough, Fang upped a gear, his cock slamming into my ass even faster.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..." I yelped as Fang brought genuine pain to my ass. With one hand I reached up a kneaded my boob. With the other I put a finger to my Pussy, pleasuring myself twice over. Fang was growling at me, fucking me like an animal. The door creaked open and Nudge's head popped around the outside.

"What's going o – Huuh?" Nudge's gasp blew the bulb in the hall. "You guys are having sex."

"Well done Nudge. Good observation" Fang grunted out.

"Yeah, you're a clever ho" I added sarcastically. Nudge's eyes welled with tears.

"But Fang" pleaded Nudge, "I thought we were dating?"

"We were" said Fang, "but not anymore. I broke up with you, I'm way too horny for your big ass."

"And now he's dating me, isn't that right? UH!" Fang rammed me a little harder. We were still fucking throughout the whole conversation.

"Yeah bitch!" yelled Fang. Something out of the corner of my eye moved. I looked round to see a huge bomb taped to the wall. The timer on it was in big red letters. It read 03:14:54:30.

"GAAZZZYYY!" I bellowed. He was upstairs in a flash.

"What?" He demanded.

"Why is there a bomb on the wall?" Everyone in the room looked at the bomb.

"Oh don't worry, it's not live...... Fang? You're screwing Max now?" Gazzy slurred.

"Yeah man" drooled Fang. He was still fucking me furiously.

"You're lucky. I want to fuck Max." Even though his words were totally crazy, no-one (except Nudge) even cared. I was way too horny to care. Nudge's cheeks were drenched in tears.

"Hey Gazzy" I said "You wanna squeeze my tits?"

"HELL YEAH!!" The thirteen year old jumped across the room and gave me a really good tit squeeze. Nudge was still crying. Stupid bitch.

"I can't believe you Fang" Nudge murmured.

"Believe it bitch" Growled Fang "Max, I'm gonna cum again." Sure enough Fang whipped out his cock, pushed Gazzy's hands out of the way and sprayed his cum all over my huge boobs.

"You better clean that up" I giggled. Fang smiled an evil smile, and leant down to clean my tits. Nudge fell to the floor in huge sobs.

"Fang, you were the best fuck I've ever had." Nudge whined.

"Nudge baby, they all say that" Fang went up to he and wiped his dick on the inside of Nudge's mouth. Put it this way, she didn't object. While Fang clothed himself, Gazzy squeezed my tits again.

"I have to go away for a while, clear my head." Fang said out of the blue.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" I said, desperate for my sex toy not to leave.

"Oh yeah" Fang purred "I'll be back for some more of that tight pussy." He put three fingers in me, making me yell in pleasure.

"Gazzy, give me the crack" said Fang.

"Oh. Sure." Gazzy reached down into his boxers and took out a heavy-looking bag of crack. He tossed it to Fang, who pocketed it.

"Later bitches" Fang said in his over-dramatic way that makes me really horny. With that he opened the window, and flew off into the night sky.

Don't worry, this isn't the end!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.....**

Fang POV

_I flew for 40 days and 40 nights over the abyss of time and space, lording over all of creation and flew within reaching distance of the heavens. Did I falter and succumb to dark callings of lesser deities. Many would – I did not; for I still have work to do........ _

Okay, yeah – that was all bullshit. I actually flew for 6½ hours over eastern USA and flew within touching distance of a Pizza Hut. And those lesser deities were not gods at all; they were in fact rednecks, ladies of the night and grizzly bears that somehow drove muscle cars. But hey my whole life is weird. Right now I really wanted some beef jerky. I had maybe....... $36, all in change. That should last me maybe 4 hours. Mind you, if I sold all of this crack (1kg of it), I could get maybe another $200. Sell my crack, am I going nuts? Why did I even ask myself that? More importantly, where can a guy find some beef jerky around here? Looking down I saw a small-ish town. Perfect. Actually I've already snorted half of the crack on the flight.

I pulled the hood of my black hoodie over my head. I may look like a criminal, but I'm not really. I caught a glance of myself in a car window. God I'm hot. Seriously. I have some great hair. No wonder I'm gettin' so much action. My ass was nice too, round and smooth. Man I'm hot. I tore my eyes away from the car window. Steadying myself, I walked into the shop. It was small and quaint, but still open at..... Actually, it was only 7 pm. Nice. Yeah like I was saying, it was small and quaint with little stands for vegetables and fruit. At the back of the shop there was a dead pig hanging up, its blood slowly dripping onto the floor. I saw the aisles with the candy bars, the alcoholic beverages and the porn magazines. But I'm too busy for that. Because just then, I FOUND THE BEEF JERKY. Its little bag looked so tasty as well. I could've eaten that, as well as the nuggets of the lord inside.

"Excuse me señor, are yuoo going to pay for that?" said a voice behind me. It was a Mexican voice – like people who come from Mexico, man. I turned round to face him. He was definitely Mexican. He had a proper burrito moustache and beard. He was wearing a poncho and..... Actually I think that's it. He was holding a fat cigar in one hand, and a mean-looking revolver in the other. The revolver was pointed at me. But, most importantly, he was wearing a huge, colourful sombrero. Yeah. "That's how Mexican's should be" is what Max would say, although I suspect she is a little bit racist.

"Señor, I will ask you one more time. Are you going to pay for that?" He cocked his revolver. I looked down into the barrel of death.

"Yes, I will" I said. I gave him $5 dollars and told him to keep the change.

"Do you come here often señor?" Said the man.

"No, just passing through," I said laughing "I'm Fang."

"Hello Fang señor, I am Pablo. Don't piss me off or I weeell keeeeell you, señor. But you have very nice hair." See, I told you.

"Don't worry I won't piss you off" I whispered, "can I have a tope of your cigar?" He gave me a cool Mexican look. He leaned forward. I leant forward too.

"This is marijuana my friend. Very good stuff, good high." He handed over the cigar and I took a big long tope.

"I know man. I have a whole bag at home." It's true. It's under Angel's bed.

"Bet you don't have a bag this big señor" Pablo leant down behind the counter and heaved up a huge sack, the size of a trash can. Opening it up, I saw more of god's grass than ever before. I have like a $50 dollar bag. The sack Pablo was holding was worth about $2000 dollars. Two girls entered the shop behind me.

"I got lots of these señor" he gestured to behind his counter. I bend forwards to see. There were fifteen, maybe twenty more of these bags. I smiled. I felt a small hand pinch my ass. I turned round to see the two girls giggling. One was blonde, the other a redhead. She looked up at my face and stopped giggling.

"Nick?"

"Lissa?" Fuck. How did I end up in the only town in the world with this slut in it?

"Oh my god" she screamed and jumped up to hug me. I didn't hug her back. The blonde gestured to the two of us and made sexual gestures. I winked back at her. Lissa stopped hugging me and stepped back.

"It's been ages. You and your family disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought I was going to lose it to you but then you left. I wanted to, but I had to move on."

"What did you want to loose to me?" I asked cautiously. She bent forward to whisper in my ear.

"My virginity. But we can get back together, right?"

"Of course," I said slowly. Lissa smiled and clapped. She was wearing a strapless dress, which revealed most of her boobs, and most of he legs. She wore high heels, so was nearly my height. The blonde was dressed similarly. FUCK! Lissa kissed me full on, her tongue sliding into my mouth. I grabbed her legs and pulled us closer, deepening the kiss. I started grinding my crotch against hers, she acted similarly.

"Fuck me" she whispered so quietly that only I would've heard it. We separated gasping for air.

"This" she signalled towards the blonde, "is Tracy. Tracy, meet Nick my new/old boyfriend." Tracy waved seductively.

"We're going to a party, wanna come"

"Alright then," I said, doubting anything bad would happen. Lissa clapped again and skipped out of the shop.

"Don't keep me waiting sexy!" she called from outside. Tracy and I looked at each other.

"She's a slut, isn't she?" I asked Tracy.

"We both are" she said flicking her tongue out. We went to leave the shop.

"Hey señor!" Jeez, I'd nearly forgotten about Pablo, "See you round huh?"

"You bet." I said smiling. Again we turned to leave the shop.

"And señor," I turned round again, "get some pussy tonight, yeah." I winked at him. I laughed silently, what a cool guy. The coolest Mexican for sure. I slapped Tracy's ass for good measure on the way out.

The party was in a bar called the 'Burnt Toast Diner'. There was some shit DJ pretending to be cool, while the big guys who play football danced lamely. There were also lots of cheerleaders there. Tracy and Lissa had paraded me around, showing me off to all of their friends. Just as I was thinking of getting out of there a cheerleader threw herself onto me.

"Help me." She was a stunning blonde with perfect tits. A big ugly guy came stomping behind her.

"You bitch, get back here."

"I hate you, you mother fucker! Piss off!" The girl clung to me like a lawnmower. The guy tried to pull her off me. I pulled her tighter to me, groping her ass.

"HEY!" The guy yelled, "get your hands off my girlfriend's ass."

"She wants me, not you. Fuck off." This made the guy very angry. He swung a fist at me. I threw the girl aside, blocked his hand, and punched him square in the face. His nose broke and blood erupted from it. He fell back and hit the floor with a thud. There was much clapping. I bowed to my audience. But in seconds, the rest of the football squad were growling at me.

"You go some huh?" I laughed. The first guy lunged at me, I elbowed his face twice and sent him crashing into a table. The second guy paused, so I kicked his side, breaking a couple of ribs. Another gut lifted a bar stool and swung it at my face. I did the Matrix move and dodged it – before punching him in the face as well. Two more guys moved in. One had a knife. He swiped at me with his blade. I caught his arm and twisted it behind his back making him squeal. The other guy tried to punch me, but instead punched his teammate. I then kicked the other guy's face. Another guy tried to rush me, but I flipped him over the bar and sent him crashing into the liquor bottles. I picked up a different bar stool and threw it taking out two more. I jumped forwards and pummelled the shit out of one guy's face. Finally, the last guy ran at me with a bottle of Smirnoff. I snatched the vodka and decked him. I stood on his balls for good measure. I glugged down the rest of the vodka and threw it at a guy who was getting up and it knocked him out. The whole place was in uproar, cheering and whooping at me. I took a second bow. The cheerleader I'd saved walked up to me.

"You saved me. Thank you so much." She paused and bit her lip, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I smiled.

"Yes actually." I whispered in her ear, "bathroom?" She giggled and pulled me towards the bathroom. Everyone had lost interest in us.

I pushed Claire up against the wall, sucking on her neck. My hands wandered up her tiny cheerleader skirt. She didn't mind. Her hands were tangled in my hair, and she was silent, except for the odd moan.

"Go in there," Claire gasped. We edged over to the nearest cubicle still making out. Claire shut it with her foot and took a breath.

"Let's do it." I didn't know what _it_ was, but _it_ sounded good to me. Claire got on her knees and undid my pants, and then pulled down my boxers.

"I'll admit now, I've never done this before" she kinda spoke more to my cock than me, which was now really hard.

She put her hand round my shaft and began working it up and down. A moan escaped from my mouth. Her hand tightened and worked faster. I took some of the crack and snorted it. She spat on my dick giving us both some lube and continued to work it. For five minutes she did this, with me groaning and snorting. Well actually, every time I snorted she pumped a little faster, which made me groan, which made me wanna snort some more. It's a vicious cycle. Then she gave me a long lick and stood up.

"That was good. Thank you." She said very politely. I was sprawled over the toilet, totally wasted with my half- erect cock hanging out. As she went to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"Is that all I get," I whined.

"I want to have sex with you Fang I really do. But I can't."

"Why not," I demanded. If I want to fuck a girl, then I will.

"My Dad won't let me fuck anyone but him. He's weird like that." Yeah, that is weird.

"Who's your Dad?" I asked.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger. When he gets mad he –"

" – Terminates people?" I interrupted. We both laughed at that. "Hang on. Isn't he in California?"

"No, that's his evil identical robot. He got bored of being a governor." I realized I could be about to screw Arnold Schwarzenegger's daughter. This could seriously handicap me in later life.

"He won't know Claire." I said anxiously. She sighed.

"Okay." I don't know what happened but suddenly her panties were on the floor. I looked at her.

"You're probably the smallest person I've fucked" I said randomly. She was very small, maybe 5 foot 5. She looked down at my cock.

"You're definitely the biggest I've fucked. My Dad's cock is tiny, like this." She made a very small gap with her fingers. She straddled me giggling, then she groaned as my cock entered her.

"Oh Fuck" she whispered.

"Now you bounce bitch!" I growled. She began to move up and down. She has the tightest pussy of anyone. Claire moved faster now properly bouncing on my cock. I put my hands on her upper thighs, pulling her further onto my cock. She was getting into it more now, riding my dick and making cowgirl noises.

"Yeeehah! Yeah. Go, go. Ah, fuck." I moved my crotch in unison with hers. Claire was now pretty much jumping on my cock.

"Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Fuck me, fuck the cheerleader." I should've been worried that somebody heard us, but I was too wasted for that. I groped her ass, pulling her further onto my cock. She pulled down her cheerleader top, showing me her perfect, round orbs. I put my mouth to her nipple and swirled my tongue around it. She grabbed my hair and pulled my face further into her breast.

"Oh my god Fang," she screamed as she spilled her juices all over my cock that was still pumping in and out of her tight vagina.

"My turn" I murmured, and I blew my load inside her pussy. She slowed her riding and we made out again. She tasted real good.

"I should go" said Claire. She rose and put her tits back in her bra. As she turned and bent down to get her panties, I got a great view of her bare, white ass. My cock was still out so what the hell. I silently crept up behind her. She struggled to put on her panties. I ran the head of my cock around the rim of her ass. She spun round and slapped me.

"No anal. That's how you get HIV, asshole." She seemed genuinely angry. She pulled up her panties, and looked at me with a semi-hostile glare. I did up my flies. Then her face smoothed and she was calm again. She reached out and twirled her fingers in my hair.

"I love your hair." See, I told you again. "Will I ever see you again?" Claire asked pulling the lock on our cubicle.

"Maybe." I smiled. She giggled and skipped out back into the bar. Man. That was fucking intense. If I saw her again, I'd do her. Perhaps now would be the time to give up sex because –

"That sounded like good fun in there." The silky voice startled me. I spun, ready to beat up anyone, even God. It wasn't God, fortunately. It was Tracy, the slutty blonde. She'd been hiding in the darkness.

"How did you know we were here?" I demanded. She walked towards me. Shit, she has a sexy walk. And her legs....... FUCK! She's got the sexiest legs I've ever seen. Her hair was gorgeous too. Well, maybe I won't give up sex just yet.......

"A little bird told me" She stopped maybe a foot from me. "I see you're eying me up." I had to object to that.

"Uh.."

"And you think my legs are sexy." I found myself staring at her chest. Her nipples were poking through her dress.

"And you really like my breasts too." If only I could touch them. "Go on touch them." Man, Tracy was a fucking whore.

"And you're thinking what a whore I am."

"Now wait a min –" Is he some kind of fucking mind reader.

"Well it's true," she stated bluntly. Holy Shit, she's a mind reader? Oh god this day just gets better. "I am a whore." That's both relieving and exciting. "You pay me and I'll fuck you right here right now." Oh yeah. "And come on, grab my fucking tits." I willingly did as I was told. I caressed them and squeezed them tenderly. Shit. I wanna stick my fucking cock in this bitch right –

"And now you want to stick your dick in this slut, right? Well 'coz I want your dick in me." Fuck, this is too easy.

"But it'll cost you." Damn. Tracy tossed her hair and put a finger up her skirt. She bit her bottom lip like a fucking whore. Shit shit shit. I'm too horny.

"$30 dollars for a quickie now, or only $50 for the whole night back at my place." I could not wait that long.

"Fuck. Here. Here's $30." I handed her the money. She put it between her breasts.

"Let's go then" she laughed. I pulled her onto me, kissing her and grinding my crotch against hers. She returned both actions with a slutty hunger. For a few minutes we just stayed like this. Then she broke away.

"By the way," she said quietly, "I like being abused when I'm fucked." Whoa. The biggest whore in the world? Quite possibly. I pushed her back to the wall, shoving her forcefully into the bricks. I pushed up her really short dress. She was wearing no panties. Holy Fuck. Tracy hooked her left leg around my hips. I molested her thigh roughly.

"Is this abusive enough?"

"Oh yeah!" Somehow she'd already undone my flies and was playing with my cock. She looked sown at it.

"Fuck man. That's a huge cock you got there. And I want all of it." She laughed manically.

"Well you can have all of it" I couldn't wait, so I plunged my cock into her pussy. She howled in pleasure. And I fucked her so hard. I'm guessin' she had pussy-blisters the next day. I slammed my cock into her spot. She cummed on me after maybe a minute.

"Fuck me you dick, fuck me. You paid for my body, now fucking abuse it." I slammed my cock ever harder, putting the whole of my length in her dripping chasm. She spilled her juices on me again, as I simultaneously ejaculated in her. She screamed. She was being crushed between the wall and my monster cock. I was molesting both her legs and both of her breasts. I heard a gunshot from in the bar.

"Oh my god you're so fucking big." I was. She cummed for a third time, and was clearly getting tired. I took some crack out and sniffed it. There wasn't much left now. I stopped pumping, withdrew my cock and threw her to the ground. She smiled and cackled. I stopped her bitchy laughter by jizzing all over her face. She was surprised by that one. She swallowed the stuff in her mouth, but there was still a hot cum mask covering her face.

"You were the most hardcore fuck ever" She said getting up. "I'll tell you what, if –" she didn't get to finish, because Lissa barged open the door holding a shotgun.

"YOU BIIITTCH!!" she screamed at Tracy. Lissa fired the gun. I felt the white-hot bulled pass me only inches from my erect cock. The bullet flew past and hit Tracy in the leg.

"Ahhhhhhh. Shit! Shit!" Tracy fell to the floor, writhing in agony. "What the fuck was that for you crazy fucking bitch?"

"I told you" sneered Lissa, "that I would fuck Nick tonight."

"You did?" I said, shocked.

"And I will," yelled Lissa.

"You will?" I said, shocked. Exasperated, Lissa grabbed her tits and shoved them in my face.

"You want these don't you Nick?" I nodded, staring at what I was being offered. "Come on then," and she dragged me off to the bar, throwing the shotgun aside. I looked back at Tracy, mouthing sorry. She looked terrible. Her face was covered in cum, and she looked totally out of it. Her dress was halfway up her body, with a huge rip down the middle. Oops. Her panties were lying on the floor soaking wet, so her throbbing vagina was visible. And then there was the bullet wound in her naked leg, blood seeping out and forming a puddle on the floor. Part of me felt sorry for her – but most of me couldn't wait to get inside Lissa. She dragged me out into the Burnt Toast Diner.

Which was in complete fucking chaos. None of the footballers had risen, and no-one had noticed the gunshot. All the cheerleaders were having a lesbian orgy in the corner. Looked like fun. The tables were smashed. I saw a full bottle of vodka, and downed it in one. An old guy in a tracksuit stepped in front of us

"Are you the guy who beat up my football team, fucked Claire and snorted all of the crack?" He asked me sincerely.

"Yes" I said defiantly.

"Fuck man" he replied "You're one hardcore guy," he extended a hand, "I'm Joe – Joe the Ho." I smothered a laugh. Lissa didn't notice. I took his hand.

"I'm Fang."

"I hope to see you again Fang," he said. He then ran off and dickslapped one of the cheerleaders. She then swallowed his dick. Lissa and I left the Diner. I quickly snorted the rest of my crack, which was maybe a fifth of the entire bag.

"So, you've already screwed two other girls tonight, Huh?" Lissa sounded like an angry teacher. I nodded glumly.

"That's very naughty Nick. I'll have to punish you when we get to my house." I liked the sound of that.

"I like the sound of that." I said, "Come on, I'll ride you home." Lissa giggled.

**By the way, I'm changing the story's title to **_**The Habit**_**, and then I'm writing a trilogy to follow, named **_**Lord of the Wings**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'd spent the whole bus journey back to Lissa's licking and biting the inside of her upper thighs. We'd got some strange looks from the rest of the passengers, but the driver was off his face so he didn't mind. He did tell Lissa to stop screaming once or twice – although she screamed or moaned pretty much throughout the whole journey. When we got off, I saw Lissa's house for the first time. It was a nice, semi-detatched residence, built in 1947 for a rich Texan with high brick walls around the front yard - which was full of woodland animals, mainly deer.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," Lissa yelled as she opened the front door. "I brought a guy home." There were grunting sounds from the kitchen, and the odd clattering of cutlery.

"Another one?" said a woman's voice, coming from the kitchen. Slowly we walked in. Two people were in the kitchen, presumably her mom and dad. Her mom was lying naked on the table, knocking off everything on it and occasionally letting out a high-pitched scream. Her father was also naked, making the grunting sounds and rocking into her mom's southern parts. They both looked up at me.

"Wow, he's hot" Said Lissa's Mom, "You're welcome to join us down here."

"No, I'd rather we did it in my room," said Lissa holding my hand, and slipping her other one down my pants.

"You can't," said her Dad. "You're sister's being gangbanged up there."

"Oh Fuck. Again?" moaned Lissa. I moaned to as she toyed with my cock. "I guess we could do it in her room."

"No, that's taken too" growled her Dad, "You're brother's got a whore up there."

"What about his room then?"

"Smells of shit" her mom squealed.

"Haha, yeah!" puffed her Dad, "I took a dump on his bed – the toilet was taken."

"And our room's infested with rats" her Mom yelped "Your Dad had to reinforce it with another 50kg of concrete." To this her Dad just nodded vigorously. Finally, they introduced themselves as Nikki and Jarvis, but didn't stop fucking. Lissa was just looking around blankly.

"Oh come on, lets fuck bitch" I growled and ripped Lissa's dress open, straight down the middle. Her breasts bounced beneath her black bra.

"Yeah man, take control" said Jarvis. I dragged Lissa to the ground, and our lips met as we furiously tore off what was left of our clothing. When we were both naked (apart from her high heels), she made signs for foreplay. I was too desperate – I thrusted roughly into her. She moaned again.

"Please fuck me," she moaned. I obliged. I rammed my dick right up her tight hole, slamming in deeply and hitting her spot every time. Lissa's pussy clenched as she hit me with her first orgasm. She put her head back and let out a long sigh. I kneaded her breasts and fucked her again. Just as I exploded inside her I felt a finger tap my shoulder. It was Jarvis.

"You wanna swap?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I hauled Lissa up and passed her to Jarvis who slammed her onto the table. Nikki walked seductively towards me. She hungrily eyed me huge cock.

"Nice dick there...... Let's fuck." She reached out and grabbed my cock, using it to pull me towards her.

"Pray bitch!" I was so horny. She got down on her knees. I noticed now, that not only was she the spitting image of her daughter (except blonde) but she was a famous fashion model. I wondered if the media knew about her bizarre and dysfunctional family life.

"Hurry up" I said, resisting the urge to slap her like a housewife. She kissed the head of my cock, her tongue darting out and licking it. After a minute she licked me fully, and then took my dick into her mouth. She worked her way up and down my cock, occasionally biting lightly. This was best head I had ever gotten. I looked over at Lissa and Jarvis. He was pouring vast amounts of orange juice into her lower region, and then trying to make up his mind about whether to lick it all out or just fuck her.

"Oh yeah" I moaned. With both my hands I grabbed fistfuls of her hair and thrusted my whole cock into her throat. I felt it curve and go right down into her windpipe.

"Yo, Nick." It was Jarvis. He was grinding into Lissa, who was on the table. 'Wanna join us." I nodded as Nikki let out a muffled scream as my cum spurted down her throat. I pushed her aside and went over to Lissa and Jarvis. I nodded at Jarvis. I sat on the edge of the table, and then Lissa straddled me and slowly sank on my dick.

"Oh shit you're big" she gasped. I put my hands on her sides and bounced her up and down. She let out a flurry of strained gasps. Lissa jolted forwards as Jarvis penetrated her ass. She was flying about between the two of us, her body limp from the double penetration.

"" she screamed, loving the feeling of two dicks. I lay on my back, and she leant forward due to Jarvis' pressure from behind.

"Oh fuck" Lissa gasped "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuckfuck fucker." After a few minutes, Jarvis took out his cock and unleashed his load all over her back. She poured her juices all over me around the same time that I cummed in her for the second time. We all resumed fucking for another couple of minutes, until one of Lissa's heels struck Jarvis between the eyes. Blood sprayed out, covering Lissa again. He fell backwards, unconscious. I flipped Lissa over and spread her legs out wide. I pushed my dick into her pussy again and was about to pound into her, when a spade suddenly came crashing down on Lissa's head. She was unconscious too. Nikki threw the spade to the side and screamed at me:

"Nooooooo. Fuck me instead." She was still naked, and inconceivably angry (which made her hotter than ever).

"Okay," I said.

"Really?" She asked, her face softening. I nodded.

"Come on – living room." She whispered hurriedly. We ran into the living room, where she turned around and kissed my mouth before I threw her onto the sofa. She landed on her side. I jumped down behind her, snaking my arms round and squeezing her titties. One of her legs bent down to the floor, the other I lifted up. She also was naked, except for her stilettos. I loved her boobies. Positioning myself carefully, I pushed my dick right into her vagina. She gasped. Using her breasts to control her, I forced my dick in and out.

"Mmmm, that's so fucking good," she groaned. "Huuuh, huuuuh.... yeah.... oh yeah. Uh... huh." Her skin was milky white and as soft as silk.

"Grrrrrrrr." I growled as I fucked her. She spilled her hot cum over my dick. Twice. I blew my load after another ten minutes. At that point I thought about leaving. As if reading my mind Nikki said:

"Please don't go. I beg you." She pushed me back on the leather sofa, and then mounted my cock, this time facing away from me. I put my hands on her waist and bounced her up and down. She screamed, her tits wobbling as she rode me.

"Aaahhhh Fuck me harder!.......... Oh yah fuck yeah. Ahhh, ah ah. God. Oh my god....... I think you're gonna make me cum harder..... aaaahhhhhh...... than I do with Jarvis...... Huuuh, huuuuh." Her talking turned me on more. Her nails dug into my legs as she fucked. Finally, I blew my load in her pussy again. She clambered off. I sprang up and looked around for my clothes.

"You're leaving?" She enquired.

"I have too."

"No you fucking don't. You can stay here and fuck me till Christmas...... which is like three months." She was really desperate for my cock. I shook my head at her.

"Well that's fine..... I have Jarvis. He's a better fucker than you anyway -"

"What?" Nobody is a better fucker than me. I am the god of sex. Nobody forgets my dick.

"You heard what I said, just lea - " She didn't finish because I'd grabbed her hips and hurled her onto the sofa.

"I'M A SEX GOD!!" I jumped behind her, pushing her onto all fours and kneeling behind her. I slammed my cock into her pussy, thrusting in and out violently, using my hands to grip onto her waist – proper doggy style. Suddenly there was a dirty brunette standing in the doorway. Behind her were three six foot tall black guys, with diminishing bulges in their crotch area. I stopped fucking. There was a streak of cum going right across the girl's face. Although it was September, she was only wearing a white tank-top, some tiny denim shorts and high heels (I'm definitely seeing a pattern with women's shoes in this part of the world).

"Who's the guy with great hair?" asked the dirty brunette, unfazed by the fact her mom was being fucked by a guy besides her dad.

"Oh" said Nikki. "Jess this is Fang.... Fang meet Jess, my daughter"

"Hey" I said, winking and slapping Nikki's ass. Jess responded with a violent crotch-thrust in my direction.

"Mom" said Jess "Can I go out with the boys"

"Of course. Make sure you're home by five am sharp, young lady."

"Cool. See ya later mom..... Hang on" Jess sprinted into the room, pulling up her unbelievably short skirt and yanking down her wet panties. She put her pussy in her mom's face, and I heard Jess moan a little. After ten seconds she stood with legs either side of her mom and offered me her vagina. I willingly stuck in my tongue, darting it around in there like a little fly.

"Make sure you stay till the morning" Jess moaned, throwing her head back. "You're soooooooo hot." I think the so was elongated because my tongue had flicked her spot. After maybe a minute she skipped back to the door.

"Bye mom," Jess screamed unnecessarily loudly as she flung open the door.

"Bye Jess" said Nikki. Then the three black guys followed Jess out.... and then another three white guys..... and then two more black guys and a white kid (maybe only six). Finally a nerdy looking Chinese guy with a camera shuffled nervously out the door.

"Bye Kolo, bye Jordan, bye Michael, bye Jake, bye Sam, bye Lorenzo, bye Timmy, bye Denzel, bye Jack....... Bye Sing Choo Xiao Wang," shouted Nikki. The door slammed shut. I slapped Nikki's ass and resumed fucking.

"Mmmmm. Fuck this feels good!" she said through gritted teeth. I upped my pace, slamming my dick into her pussy even harder. She moaned at the increased tempo.

"Uh.... uh yeah...... Huuh....... uuuuuuuuhhh!" Her voice was a beautiful symphony of orgasmic moans. Sure enough, wave after wave of her pussy juice was soaking my cock, which was sending forth hot stuff of its own.

"Harder" Nikki pleaded. I slapped her ass again.

"Uuuuugggghh......... Faster" she implored. I took my thrusting into ultimate gear, moving faster than I had ever gone before. Her whole body shook from the shuddering impact of my dick hitting her g-spot over and over again. I blew another load of my hot cum inside her.

"Oooh yeah! Uuuuuuhh.....huh... ohh yeah.... aaaa........ oooh god.... shit.....fuck me hard," she moaned as I slapped her. I slapped her other cheek even harder.

"Ahhhhh yeah........mmmmm... Fuck this feels good." I loved the noises she made as I fucked her and her tits jiggled around

"No, no...... I can't take it anymore. Stop.... you're cock's too much for me..... uuuh." She couldn't take my cock? Ha-ha. The noise of our bodies slapping together was louder than ever before.

"Ahhhhhhhh" this was her final yell as I pulled my dick out of her, and she collapsed into a heap on the sofa. She looked at my dick, and could tell I was gonna blow again. So she got to her knees on the floor, as I stood as unleashed my biggest load of the night on her face, lots of it going in her mouth and over her face, a little bit over her hair. She stood up swallowing my cum. She massaged her throbbing pussy. The leather sofa was covered in our love juices.

She bit her lip seductively and took my hand and walked me back into the kitchen. Jarvis and Lissa were still both unconscious. Nikki pulled open a drawstring bag that was lying on the table. She poured out a lot of drugs, mainly Heroin, cocaine, crack, LSD, ecstasy, marijuana and some ketamine. Overall, I'm guessin' it was around $10,000 worth.

Before I knew it, Nikki had pulled out a syringe and injected herself with some heroin.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" she sighed dramatically. Then she fell over. Just as I'd decided to leave because everyone in the house was unconscious, there was the scrambling of keys in the door. I walked out into the hall to see Jess slamming it shut with a look of serious terror on her face. As soon as Jess saw me she ran up to me and shoved her tongue down my throat and started working my shaft. I hardened instantly. She was really pretty.

"You have to help me. Those guys out there tried to rape me." Only now had I noticed that her skimpy over clothes were gone and she had been reduced to her sexy underwear. Then there was a huge banging at the door, the sound of ten horny coked-up guys after their prey.

"If you defend me you can fuck me. Here." She threw me a samurai sword that I hadn't seen mounted on the wall before. Or had I? Fuck knows. The blade was incredibly shiny and light. I gave it a little swish through the air. Then the door caved in, and there stood the boys.

"Come on, eight drugged up black dudes with baseball bats against one drugged up naked guy with a sword," said Sing Choo Xiao Wang. He had a very chinesish accent.

"Looks to me like you need some more guys." I said grinning. They charged. I jumped forward and sliced open the first guy, right down the middle. The second dude hefted his bat high up into the air so I cut of his hands. One guy managed to get a glancing blow on my head, so I used Chun Li's spinning bird kick on him and he died. Then a heavy blow to the abdomen sent me into a heavy rage, and I swirled my blade around slicing and dicing anything. As the red mist cloud ascended and I saw clearly again, I there was only one dude left. Was he scared? No. Of course not. He'd just taken a gram of cocaine. Was _I_ scared? No. Of course not. I'd jut taken a fucking kilogram of crack. In your mother fucking face. I cut off his legs from the knee down, and then decapitated him Assassin's Creed style. The Chinese dude smiled.

"Good, but now you face the ultimate challenge....." he trailed off, taking out his own samurai sword from inside his camera tripod.

"Sing Choo Xiao Wang you mother fucker," wailed Jess from in the cupboard under the stairs.

Then we engaged. His years of training showed, with some heavy blows and excellent blade skill. But being so awesome, I was his equal on that day. Our blades locked in mid air.

"You have clearly been trained in the art of the ninja, as have I," said the dude theatrically, "But as my sensei once taught me, Chinese people are better at this sort of shit.... asshole."

"Whatever..... Asshole" I said mocking him. He spun his blade towards my crotch area, slicing off a few pubes and giving me a tiny cut on my flaccid shaft.

"You did not....." I started.

"I'm sorry" he stammered "An honourable samurai doesn't slice up his opponent's knob." I was way past apologies, filled up with incandescent rage. I brought my sword down so hard I split his whole head and collarbone in two. He'd put up his sword to defend himself, but it shattered. He fell to the floor dead.

"Nooooooo" screamed the little white kid Jack. Suddenly Jack's body was nothing more than a bloody oblivion, as the sound of gunfire filled my head. I spun to see Jess holding a Degtyarev DP submachine gun, Russian made.

"That could've been useful a bit earlier" I said annoyed.

"Sorry" she spat, throwing the gun aside.

"Get over here, I have a boo-boo on my dick." She happily walked over and swallowed my dick, caressing the spot where the cut was with her tongue. But after only half a minute of oral sex, she spat my ten inch cock out and stood up.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" she demanded bluntly.

"Errrrrrrr....... yeah" I said slowly.

"Come on then, I'll show you my favourite position. We went into the kitchen and she hopped up onto the stove and did the splits on it, leaning her hands on the oven hood.

"Oh boy" I said licking my lips. Placing my hands on her beautiful thighs, I pushed my shaft into her pussy, I think a little too quickly. She yelped in pain and pleasure.

"You didn't have to go in that fast you mother fucker" she spat angrily at me.

"Well you wanted me to fuck you," I reasoned "Didn't you? Bitch!" I rammed her a tiny bit harder.

"You may be hot, with great hair and a huge cock, but you're a fucking asshole," Jess was pretty much growling at me.

"I think you're just a whore," I growled back. I was humping her even harder now, her whole body shaking, straining really hard to avoid being totally ravaged by my cock.

"Maybe I am" she said through gritted teeth "But you're still a dickhe- Mmmm...... yeah."

"Am I really?" I asked rhetorically.

"Mmmmm.......... oh god, fuck me...... yeah I fucking hate you..... oh shit." We cummed simultaneously. I was a glorious feeling as I emptied my load in her, whilst she covered my cock in her very own love juices. She gasped as I withdrew my cock, rubbing her clit ferociously following the severe pounding it had just taken. I quickly clothed myself, and gathered up the whole drawstring bag filled with drugs. Fully clothed, and ready to leave, I twisted round to say farewell to Jess.

"Come tongue me," said Jess from the same position as before. I placed my head on her ass, and snaked my tongue down to her pussy. She gasped erotically as my tongue teased her vagina...

"You mother fucker!!" there was a huge yell from Jarvis, who had just regained consciousness. I turned my head away from Jess' ass, but stuck my finger in her pussy behind my back. Jarvis was foaming at the mouth, his eye still bleeding from where Lissa had kicked him. In his right hand was clenched a huge carving knife.

"You've fucked all of my girls tonight!" I nodded in agreement. "I can't have that!" He was seething with anger.

"Well you were okay about it earlier," I articulated.

"That's because Nikki force fed me heroin," he screamed, "Now you must die!!!" With that he lunged at me with the knife. I dodged and snapped a kick at his ribs, sending him reeling.

"Jarvis dude, I don't wanna hurt you," I warned him but he persisted, springing at me again. I jumped out of the way, but the knife made a huge slice in Jess' upper thigh. She screamed loudly.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKEEEERRRRR!!" she yelled furious at her Dad. I was furious too.

"You asshole," I smashed a roundhouse kick into his neck. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor. I leant down at placed a hand to his neck. His neck was broken.

"His neck's broken," I said to Jess.

"Cool. I never liked him anyway." She hopped up and started pleasuring herself with an electric whisk. I took that opportunity to leave. Stepping over the numerous dead bodies in the hallway, I slipped through the door unnoticed. Directly in front of the doorway were a man and woman. They were both naked, and had clearly just flung themselves out of the upstairs window after having some violent sex. That must've been Lissa's brother and his whore. There was also a cop car on the opposite side of the road. In the front one was just eating doughnuts innocently, while his partner fucked a whore in the back. Their inconceivable ignorance made me happy. I took a quick snort of my new bag of crack, and flew off home.

**These last few chapters will become increasingly crazy and random. There, you have been warned.....**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Dear **_**Fallen Ark Angel, **_**yes indeed this is a parody. But you're missing the emphasis on the main theme of the story, (No, not sex) drugs. The story is written from Fang's point of view, and he is constantly high. That is why he is OOC, and why the grammar is in parts obviously wrong. As for the spelling of Habit; if you recall I am doing a follow up trilogy called Lord of the Wings, which is a reference to **_**Lord of the Rings**_**. The prequel to **_**Lord of the Rings**_** is called **_**The Hobbit. **_**See the reason now? Hope that has sorted out any queries.) **

**Just a quickie...... Lol innuendo. **

**Chapter 5**

Ella POV

Fuck, dropped my toothbrush. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Max, Mom and the rest of the _flock_ (I still don't get that) were out. Well actually Iggy and Nudge were on a date. I was at this point in time, naked. I had just dumped my cheating boyfriend by text, and felt GREAT. So I had decided to take a shower. Whilst there was no-one about, I didn't mind walking around naked (That Gazzy kid makes me nervous, he stares at my tits and he's only like 12). My favourite thing to do was to go out onto the balcony in the master bathroom and look out over the hill into the forest. It was always just so beautiful; with the sun gently caressing the treetops with golden ribbons, and hearing the birds flutter past and singing into the wind. Occasionally, I see the old guy next door looking at me. I expect he touched himself over me, but hey, anything to help out the pensioners. Looking up into the sun as it enveloped me in a blanket of ecstasy; I saw a dot on the horizon. I blinked it away; it was probably just a bird. But as the minutes passed the dot became increasingly large. When I estimated it was no longer than a mile away, I could clearly see that it was not any sort of bird. My mind skipped to those things that Max said hunted the flock. Something like...... Sharpeners? Whatever, at this point _it_ was ten seconds away. Fear told me to run and hide, but some part of my nature made me compelled to stay. Suddenly it soared over my head, the wind it created knocking me off my feet. The black heap slammed into the floor of the bathroom, cracking several tiles and making a resounding boom. I got to my feet, shaking. The black lump was still. Nervously, I edged towards my way towards it. Just as I put one of my tiny feet in the doorway, its head rose. And I was overcome with a mellow wave of relief. It was Fang. Fang, he'd been away for five days. Fang, I'd always had feelings about him. When he first arrived, I realised he was so so so so hot. Then he and Max got together, and he was a dick, then they weren't together and I was so happy because I'm now like eighteen and it's legal for us to fuck, and I guess he might want to fuck me because I'm hot, or so the guys I've fucked before have told me although they might just have been saying that to get into my pants: although they wouldn't have tried to get into my pants if I wasn't hot but then again they could just think I was easy which, by the way, I am NOT! Well maybe a tiny bit. He made a weird sound. I'm not sure what it was, but then I realised he was covered in blood.

"Holy shit Fang, you're covered in blood," I said clasping a hand over my mouth. It had soaked into his t-shirt and all over his face.

"Holy Shit Ella, you're naked." Oh. I really shouldn't have forgotten that rather important fact about my current bodily situation. I decided to take advantage of our situation, to see if my dreams would come true.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked altering my body angle so he had full view of my breasts and pussy. His gaze penetrated me, just like I wanted his dick to. I felt his eyes scan me, hungrily.

"I like what I see....." he trailed off as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, "Shit that's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, it is." Fang dumped a drawstring bag on the floor, then threw down his coat and ripped his t-shirt off. His damn fucking sexy and toned torso was also covered in blood. Before I could blink another three times, Fang had reduced himself to just his boxers. I silently prayed for........ Yeeesss! Fang pulled down his boxers, so the playing field was level. He had an erection, a big one. Fuck it looked so good.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Are you gonna join me?" What? He asked me to join him in a shower? Hell yes. Some kind of invisible magnet drew me towards him. God he's hot. Suddenly I kissed him. It was fiery, not loving but lustful. A gentleman would've pushed me away and called me, politely, a slut: but Fang is no gentlemen. He grabbed my ass as groped me roughly. I loved it.

"Shower-sex" I ushered. Fang nodded like the annoying dogs in the back of some people's cars. I pushed Fang into the majorly oversized cubicle, and then shut the door behind me. Fang turned on the power shower and the ice cold water sprayed us with jets from every direction. I decided to please Fang a bit. I got down onto my knees, and sucked hard on his erect shaft. He let out a manly gasp. I've realised a traditional woman. I'll work in the kitchen, do all the housework, and when my man comes home after a hard day's work bringing in the bucks, he can do whatever he wants to me. Hopefully Fang doesn't mind that. I worked up and down his truly gigantic cock, my tongue swirling all around it. I stopped sucking for a second, spat on his dick and rubbed it in with my hand, before sucking it again. We went on like this for several minutes, the water completely drenching us, until he blew his huge load of cum in my mouth. Now I don't mind sucking cocks, but cum is not tasty. I spat it all out, and watched it drain away in the floods of water.

"You didn't swallow my cum? You bitch," said Fang, shocked. "I'm gettin' out of here." He made a move to leave the shower.

"No wait" I said, halting him, "You can do whatever you want with me. Please, I want your cock so much." It was true. As huge as it was, it made me feel great. I love big dicks.

"Okay then" he finally said, much to my relief. Without warning Fang spun me around so I was facing him. The water still pounded us. I had to lean my back against the wall, as Fang lifted up one of my legs and placed it over the top of his shoulder, so I was doing the splits vertically. I gazed into his gorgeous eyes, as he drooled over my tits. Then he fucked me. So hard I tell you. I gasped as his cock found my g-spot with the first thrust.

"Oh yeah, fuck" I said in a whisper that was barely audible. Fang made kind of 'huh huh' sounds as he pounded my lower regions. I loved the look of his gleaming, wet body as he fucked me. I became doubly wet as my first orgasm in months exploded over Fang's cock. I moaned like the kinky bitch I am. Then Fang's second orgasm filled me up in the other end. He grunted in release whilst I moaned and groaned, aching for more of his cock.

"More," I begged "more." He obliged, turning me around so I faced the wall and hooking my leg around his shoulder became more painful. I moaned in pain but Fang ignored it. Then he rammed his cock up my pussy. It felt so much bigger than last time, almost too big as my pussy stretched to its limit.

"Ahhhhh" I groaned as he pumped in and out of me again. He yanked back my hair hard, so I felt his cock even more, and my mouth filled up with the water raining down from above.

"Harder Fang" I yelped. He didn't need to be told twice. I was feeling more pain than pleasurable, but it was so good!

"Yeah yeah, deeper Fang!" I demanded: He was suddenly giving me ever inch of it, and I loved it.

"Ugghh.... Faster" I moaned with a face full of water. Fang upped his tempo, fucking me even faster.

"Oh your cock's so good," I screamed cumming for a second time. Fang yanked my hair back farther, making my position even more uncomfortable and painful. But it didn't matter because Fang unleashed his sperm into me again. It came in waves, each one spanking the back off my pussy. I let out a deep sigh as Fang put my leg down, and I gently stroked the inside of my thighs. Fang turned off the shower. Both our bodies steamed from the hot water, and I dripped. I gave Fang a kiss, because he was hot. He left the shower.

"Fang, are you ok?" I asked following him out. He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair.

"I can't believe we just did that" he said in genuine shock.

"It's okay, it's only sex" I said, not quite understanding his astonishment.

"Yeah, but a few days ago I fucked 5 women on the same night. I'd only met one of them before. I killed 9 people, maybe more and I took almost $1000 worth of class A/B drugs and didn't die. I mean what the fuck's up with me?" My head jolted up at the word drugs. As if reading my mind, Fang picked up his bag and took out a smaller transparent bag of brilliant white powder. He took a quick snort from it. Cocaine I think.

"Cocaine?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cocaine....... I think" Fang replied.

Acting on impulse, I snatched the bag out of his hand and took a quick snort. Having never taken drugs before, I reached an immediate high. Fang snatched back the bag and sealed it, while I absorbed this new world.

"That wasn't a great idea was it?" Fang said to me. In my high condition, he looked so hot. I stepped toward him.

"Lets do that again" I said, in a crazy voice that wasn't my own. I pushed Fang back hard and he fell onto the toilet seat. Taking control of the sex, I straddled and kissed him. Then I sank onto his huge member, letting out a long pleasured sigh. God, he was huge and I mean fucking HUGE. I just want to fuck his cock. And I did, so fucking hard. I rocked back and forth on his dick, drawing huge sighs out of him.

"Ah, Ella...... yeah, Fuck bitch" Fang's eyes closed and his head rolled back. His hands squeezed my ass nicely and he pulled me further onto him, as I sank even deeper. I didn't need Fang's help to start bouncing on his cock, my knees bending so I fucked him properly. As I leant forward, his cock grazed the very back wall of my vagina, and I let out an animalistic sigh. To numb the pain I sank my teeth into the side of his neck, drawing blood like a vampire and then drinking another of Fang's bodily fluids. Fang started to rock back into me, our crotches moving in nature's perfectly honed unison. Then I cummed and it was the most wonderful thing ever. Fuck he was good. After another minute, Fang fucking cummed in me again, and he totally filled me up so the cum was spilling out of my vagina. I mean there literally wasn't enough room in the rest of my body to hold it. And now the cocaine had worn off, so I was just about done with the sex. The phone rang, but luckily it was right there. I leaned my naked butt against the sink and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ella, it's me" said Max's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey," I mouthed the word 'Max' to Fang and he grinned evilly.

"Well, we're about five minutes away. Did you have your shower?" Fang slunk off of the toilet and slipped a finger into my vagina. I smothered a horny moan.

"Yep" I squeaked down the phone.

"OK then, see you soon," Max chirruped before the phone clicked. I threw out Fang's hand.

"Stop now, Max and the others are five minutes away," I said sternly. I walked over to pick up my towel, but found myself slipping forward on the wet floor with a loud bump.

"Ow!" I had hurt my knee and hand. All of a sudden, Fang's strong hands were clasped around my boobs, and before I knew it, he'd thrusted himself up my ass. I howled in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at Fang. Subsequently he started ramming his dick right up my ass. I couldn't speak it was so painful, although it was strangely nice. His hands felt at home on my breasts, just as his dick fitted perfectly up my ass.

"Fang... Fang, stop........... No," But Fang persisted, the friction between our bodies making me so horny

"But Fang........ ooohhh yeeeaaah........ Fuck me....... Fuck my ass..... Damn you, fuck my asshole harder. What's the matter, you think I can't take it? I've got news for you. I can take it harder and deeper in my asshole than you can dish it out. I can ride your fucking dick with my tight wet asshole until you are begging me to stop because I've drained every drop of hot cum from your body and still can't get enough." I don't really know what came over me, but saying it felt good.

"I love getting pounded in my asshole, and I need you to ram it so good it hurts." I did love it, so he rammed harder and boy did it hurt. More than anything in the world, but I loved it.

"Oh shit, it feels so fucking good, I love it. HARDER damn you." I felt myself starting to cum. "Fuck, I'm going to cum. Oh shit, I'm going to cum. Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Mmmmm." My body shook in orgasm. And then I felt Fang's cum fill up my asshole, the lavish white substance leaving me totally happy. I stuck a finger up my ass to massage my throbbing anal chasm. And then I heard the key in the lock.................

**Ooooooohhhhh, what could happen next.......? Go on guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More reviews please guys, I need to know if you like this shit...**

Fang POV:

Ella leapt up, my cum dripping out of her ass. She looked around and covered herself up in a towel. She hauled me up of the floor and wrapped me up in the same towel. I heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs, as we crouched behind the door. I was getting another erection as Ella's hand subconsciously clasped around my dick. The door flew open and Gazzy burst in, his pants already unzipped. He didn't seem to see us as he ran over to the toilet and pulled out his dick. It was pretty big for a twelve year old, but fuck me I have a huge cock. He started pumping his dick with his hand, beating out a little rhythm. Ella let out a sigh of horror, but I stifled it with my hand, which she subsequently licked. Gazzy let out an angry, sexually deprived growl. Then a jet of sperm flew into the toilet lid... perhaps a little too quickly. He wiped it all up and flushed... before turning and looking right at me and Ella.

"Fang, you're back!" he said with genuine joy. He gave me a high five. Ella stood there nervously, her hand still tight around my cock.

"You saw that, huh?" he said bowing his head.

"It's okay Gazzy," said Ella taking pity on the boy "It's perfectly normal to have a dirty wank every now and then. Of course real sex is always better, but that isn't always available so sneaky wanks are a good idea." Gazzy looked enlightened by this knowledge.

"Yeah... what she said," I said. Gazzy smiled and walked out. We followed him out... only to meet the gaze of Max, Angel and Dr M.

"Fang?" said Max questioningly.

"Ella?" said Dr M eyeing us questioningly.

"Fang and Ella" said Angel, overjoyed.

"Having sex, I think?" said Gazzy uncertainly.

"For fuck's sake, why does everyone always forget about me?" said Total. Then there was a really awkward silence... really awkward.

"Alright already, Fang and me had sex. So what?"

"Is there anyone you haven't had sex with Fang?" asked Dr M sceptically. I almost replied 'You' but thought better of it.

"Uh Fang, I need to talk with you. I'll meet you in the front yard in five minutes," and with that our audience dispersed; Angel to go and play with some toys, Gazzy to look for his porn magazines and Dr M to do some womanly stuff like washing up.

"I have to go" I said to Ella. Somewhat reluctantly, she let go of my dick.

_Six minutes later..._

Max was looking immensely hot today. She was wearing a tight-fitting tank top which showed of every curve and every boobius outcrop (basically it showed off her magnificent breasts), and a pair of really really short shorts, showing off her sexy, tanned legs. She tied her hair back because of the heat, also because she knows I like it like that.

"We're goin' for a drive" she said as I shut the front door, and she gestured to her Cadillac Escalade GMT 900. Max had 'won' the car in a raffle (although I suspect she slept with the dude who picked the winner – which is kinda wrong because I think he's like in his late forties), and we all taught ourselves how to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said seductively with a deliberately suggestive smile. She opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat. I walked round to the other door and slid in with Max. Hah, 'slid in', get it... oh well. The engine suddenly kciked into life, and Max crunched it into gear. She accelerated hard and sprayed dust over the front of the house, and we were gliding smoothly along the road. We didn't speak, which I didn't mind at all. I couldn't tell why though. I could tell that she wasn't tense, and her muscles were relaxed at the wheel. Her breasts were so big and perfectly round. She wasn't as jaw-droppingly gorgeous as Ella, or as slutty as Lissa or Nudge or Jess or whatever-the-other-girl-that-I-fucked was called, Tracy I think. She doesn't have as bigger an ass as Nudge. But she has a touch of class, and I know she won't let me push her around in the bedroom. And she has the biggest mother fuckin tits ever (well not _ever_ but it's not an unfair exaggeration).I couldn't take my eyes off them, as they bounced like jelly every time the car hit a dent in the road.

"Fang that's really offputting" she said, noticing me staring at her.

"Oh sorry," I said bowing my head "Where are we going then?"

"Oh" said Max braking "No where in particular." She pulled onto the sidewalk and turned off the engine.

"I just wanted to get out of the house," she reasoned.

"So why are we here?" I thought she was going to say 'sex'. "Sex?" I asked.

"No. I'm pregnant." Well that was unexpected. No really it was. Usually I would come up with a witty response, but I was genuinely lost for words.

"Are... are you s... sure?" I asked eloquently.

"No, I'm just guessing" said Max smiling. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, relaxing before I realised I'd become tense. Then she slapped me, real hard.

"Just kidding" she added, her face now frustrated.

"What?" I bumbled, confused. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"Yes Fang, I'm pregnant. I did a test... well sixteen tests actually. And before you ask, it's yours." Wow. Max had read my mind and answered all of the questions in their before I'd said a word.

"That's... giving me mixed messages." At this Max laughed loudly, throwing her head back wildly.

"God Fang you're funny. You actually don't know what you're feeling, instead of just not telling me." I did not find this funny. Max reached down to the glove compartment and took sometihng out quickly before jumping out of the car. Slowly, I opened my door and followed her out. Max parked her ass on the hood, splaying her sexy legs out in front of her. I skipped on next to her, and she pressed her body againt mine. It gave me an erection. We were opposite a big park, which had no people in it, even though it was a sunny day. There was a line of houses on the other side of the road, most of which looked deserted. There were only two cars in the street. One had been torched, the other was about 40 years old.

"Fang when was the first time you had sex?" Max asked.

"Well, Ella gave me my first blowjob –" I started but Max cut me off.

"Really, wow. Was it when you visited here the first time."

"Yeah." I said. It's true.

"But what about genuine sex?"

"Brigid." That sexy scientist and I had done it on the ship whilst everyone else was eating. We were 'looking at the map', and I fucking took her pussy. "Who was you're first?" I asked Max.

"Jeb."

"What the fuck. Seriously?" I said, in genuine horror.

"Yeah, he was drunk, so I seduced him. Surprisingly he was quite good." We sat there in silence for about five minutes whilst digesting this information.

"I don't care who you have sex with Fang," she said kindly "As long as you make me happy in bed we're cool."

"Yeah" I said slowly in agreement.

"I think we'll make great parents, don't you?" said Max out of the blue.

"Well..." Lets see: I have sex with various different women, I'm on several different kinds of drug, Max has huge breasts, we both have wings, neither of us has any experience with raising our own child, we're both only nineteen and we are usually on the run from evil bad dudes who want to hurt us.

"Yeah sure" I said. Then Max took out a syringe with heroin in it and injected it into her arm.

"Woa" I said surprised, "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Oh please Fang" she said skeptically "You didn't think you were the only one into drugs did you?" Actually, until now, I did. "Nudge is a crack whore, Gazzy is hooked on LSD – thanks to you –, Dr M must use something 'cos she's a pornstar and I just love heroin." What the fuck?

"Dr M. is a PORNSTAR" I said in shock. Max nodded, the heroin taking effect. "You're MOM is a FUCKING PORNSTAR and you're okay with that?" Max nodded again, snuggling up closer, hardening me more.

"Lets have sex" she whispered (I don't know why as we were probably the only people alive in a square mile). She jumped off the car hood. I moved to get off too.

"No you stay right here" siad Max, unzipping my pants and pulling down my boxers. She took my whole cock into her mouth, and I gasped loudly. Max sucked really hard, spitting on it. She clsped her hand around the base of my shaft and slammed her head around my cock. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock and her hair tickled my crotch area. Then she stopped.

"I don't wanna suck dick anymore Fang, I want you to fuck my pussy." Max generally wasn't this abrupt, but I didn't mind. I got up and stood on the other side of her. We didn't even bother to shed our clothes. Max unbuttoned her shorts and turned around so her ass was facing me and she was looking over the hood of the car. We were on the pavement side. Max put one of her feet up on the car hood and the other on the ground, really stretching her body. Her muscles could take it. She warmed her pussy up with her fingers, and then I stuck my dick inside it. Max's pussy wasn't that tight, but it was really wet. She twisted round so she could look at me. She gave me evil eyes filled with lust and wanting. I put my hands on her waist and pulled roughly in and out. Max couldn't take all of the pain, and turned to face away from me again. She closed her eyes and screamed wildly.

"Oh god you're so gooood Fang!" she moaned like a bitch, so I fucked her even harder. She screamed louder.

"Oh god Fang, it hurts. Aaaahhhhhhh!" She whined and moaned but I continued to fuck her. Then a cop pulled up along side us. I didn't stop fucking Max but I slowed so we could see what he wanted. I say cop, he wasn't in a cop car but in a black Lamborghini Murcielago. It was such a beautiful car and it gave a beautiful little rumble as he cut off the engine. He was in a cop's uniform, and had a doughnut in one hand.

"Excuse my interruption," he said in an authoritatve voice "But you are both fornicating in public." I still didn't stop fucking Max, who was whining slightly.

"Well Duh!" I said.

"That means I have to arrest you both," he said smugly. That would be bad – they'd find the drugs, and we could all go to prison for a long time, me especially.

"Max get you're tits out." I commanded. She didn't ask why, she just did it. The cop drooled as Max fumbled with her bra, and her breasts spilled out.

"You see officer" I said, with a genius plan in my mind, "I think we could offer you a good deal."

"W-w-what k-k-kind if d-d-deal?" he stammered, gawping at Max's tits.

"Her body, for our freedom." I said authouritatively. He nodded slowly. I took my dick out of Max and ushered all of us inside the Cadillac. As the cop climbed inside and shut the door, I took off my own clothes and ripped off Max's. Max pleaded me with puppy dog eyes as the cop unzipped his pants and pulled out a relatively large penis. I took my position behind Max.

"Fang, please don't..." she trailed off looking dejected. Then I rammed my dick up her ass, and she squealed like a girl. Max was on all fours on the leather seats and I humped her ass. The cop, whose name he'd revealed was Bob, seemed hesitant.

"Go on, do it you twat" I yelled at him. He timidly tried to put it in her mouth, but she was keeping it clamped shut.

"Hold her nose" I said. Bob pinched her nostrils and Max let out a gasp. Bob took the opportunity slide in. He put his hand on her hair, and pumped back and forward. I continued to slam in and out, her body shaking with each thrust. She would probably have gasped, but her mouth was full. Then Bob blew his load, spraying it all over Max's face. Although Max kept up her façade of not liking being spit-roasted, she did actually like his cock. I cummed deep inside her ass. Now Max was dictating the play.

"Okay, Bob you sit down," Bob sat down toying with his cock. Max went over and straddled him backwards, before planting her ass around his cock. They both let out a loud groan. Max bounced a bit.

"Fang, get you're fat cock over here," Max ordered. I stood in front of her, and she gave me the nod. I moved forward and pushed the head of my cock into her pussy. Max let out a long gasp until I was fully inside her. Max bounced between our cocks, Bob occasionally growling like a donkey. He was seriously ugly, with a shitty moustache and a greasy face. His face also had the texture of a scrunched up piece of paper. Max moaned as I rocked into her pussy. Soon, all three of us cummed, leaving a horrible mess on the Cadillac's floor. It was pretty funny. Max got off and sat on the seat, exhausted.

"Hey there buddy," Bob adressed me "Do you think you could leave us alone in here for a few minutes? I wanna get some of this teenage pussy alone." Max stood up in objection.

"No, that wasn't part of our deal, you can fuck off now." Said Max forcefully. I nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to arrest you guys for fornicating in public." He said in a serious tone. This annoyed both me and Max.

"Going back on the deal, huh?" I said manacingly.

"Now don't make me bust you up little man" said the cop, who was shorter than me and Max. So Max and I took him. Max's foot sot to his ribs cracking at least two, whilst I rained down blows on his neck and torso. When he was grunting in pain and curled up in a ball on the floor, Max and I kicked the shit out of him. We didn't talk at all, we just kicked the guy. After two minutes we stopped. We looked down at Bob's broken and bloodied body.

"I think he's dead" said Max bluntly, "We gotta dispose of the body."

"There's a canal up there, we can dump him there." I added. Max threw open the door, and taking his feet we carried him out across the street, all three of us totally naked. It took us a minute to get to the canal, which was about 100 metres from the car. We threw Bob's body ungracefully over the bridge, and watched him fall into the murky waters below. Max and I watched for a minute as he floated upstream. Then we kissed on the bridge, niether of us able to control our lust. My cock became stiff, but one can have enough sex in one day.

"Let's go back" I breathed. Max just nodded. We walked back, proudly baring our excellent bodies (My huge dick and Max's equally large and sexy breasts).

We got back to the car and clothed ourselves.

"We'll clean up the mess later," Max said adjusting her breasts.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"Uh - " She started.

"You will clean it. You are a woman, you will clean it!" I demanded. Max gaped at me.

"Wow, Sexist!" she said. She started to rub her legs sexily and then looked up at me. Then she stopped.

"Oh shit!" she whispered. Before I could say 'what', Max gestured to somewhere behind me. I turned and saw the Lamborghini, sitting there in the middle of the road. I gazed at it. It was a truly beautiful car. Max and I strode over to it.

"I'm driving" she said.

"Fuck off" I replied, "Women shouldn't drive" I said jumping in the front driver's seat. The key was still in the ignition.

"Oh yeah," I growled and turned on the engine...

**By the way, the following trilogy, Lord of the Wings, is coming along nicely. It's gonna feature loads of famous people, from books, movies and real life. Any suggestions for people you want included? Next chapter coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo people! Sorry its been so long guys, had some family troubles in the last year, but I'm back. And the story is gonna just get better from here. Hope you like it…**

Max's key had barely turned in the lock when the door was yanked open from the inside, and we were greeted by the smiling face of Angel, who was now a tall, 11 year old Marilyn Monroe.  
"I heard you coming" she said grinning and beckoning us inside, "Well I heard you coming at least Max: I can't hear Fang's thoughts anymore."  
"Really?" Max exclaimed, clearly equally as astonished as I was.  
"Uh-huh, it's like there's a firewall around it." Angel shrugged and then left us in the hall. Max and I stood in silence for a minute.  
"Well now at least you can think about me at the dinner table," Max winked. I held out my hand, which she took before pulling me into a tight kiss. We exchanged saliva for a minute before Max retracted and put her finger to my unfulfilled lips.  
"Fang, I just wanted to ask where you've been for the last two weeks."  
"Two weeks? Was I away for that long?" Max nodded solemnly. Could she handle the truth of what I'd done? Of course she could. Could I handle her response to the truth? Ha, you've got to be kidding, no way.  
"I'll tell you some other time" I whispered stroking my hand down her face.  
"I'll hold you to that," and she walked away with a slutty smile. I checked out her sexy figure as she waltzed into the kitchen. Life was goo-  
"Fang?" whined a small voice. I wheeled round to come face to face with Nudge. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy, messy like it hasn't been for the last two years. Her t-shirt, which wasn't hers at all but one of mine, was dirty and hadn't been ironed whilst her denim skirt was equally dirty.

"Yo Nudge, what's up?" I hesitantly asked. If my memory serves me well, then the last time we had seen each other I had used her mouth to clean my penis. So, this was sort of awkward.  
"I need a word" and then like lightning she was at my ear whispering "In private." Her face looked sunken, and there was no spark in her eyes like there was when she normally saw me. Without another word she turned and headed upstairs. After taking a quick look around to see that no-one was looking, I followed her up.

Nudge's room had fallen into disrepair. Where just a few days ago it had been spotless, today it looked like a garbage dump in Area 51. Nudge took a seat on her unmade bed that had several nasty looking stains on it. I planted myself next to her.  
"Ok, seriously, tell me what's wrong?" I asked more forcefully this time. Nudge looked at me with her big brown eyes….. and then burst into tears. I mean serious tears. It was suddenly monsoon season. She bawled her eyes out like a baby. Her head drooped onto my shoulder and her cries were muffled by my top, which was now so wet I could've quenched the thirst of a small village in Botswana. I put my hand in her hair, and stroked gently. This seemed to calm her down greatly. Man I could do her now. I mean like a serious all night long sex ride, that's how horny she was making me. Oh man I feel the erection burning a hole in my underwear. Soon my jeans would burn up too and–  
"I'm sorry Fang" Nudge wailed, pulling her head from my shoulder breaking my chain of dirty thoughts, "but I'm afraid that I've become something that I don't wanna be."  
"What's that then sweetie?" I said as I resumed stroking her hair. Mmmmmm, erection.  
"An office whore." I stopped stroking. An office whore? No way.  
"Go on" I said trying to hide my growing excitement.  
"Well, you know that big company Connetix who have their office not too far away in ….. Well a couple of months ago I went for an interview there, and the Thursday before last I got offered the job…."  
"Well that's great, isn't it?" Nudge had been worried so much about that job. It also meant she was earning $200,000 per year, more than the rest of us combined (When I say us I mean me, Max, Iggy, Ella and Dr Martinez).  
"I guess so. Anyway, I started the next day. I'm working as a sort of secretary, but with loads of these other guys. Well there's one woman, but she's like forty and going through menopause. So I was like 'Ok, this is fine' and everybody who works there was nice to me and yeah. I only have to work in the week so I had Saturday and Sunday off, but then I went back last Monday and it sort of started then. I was wearing my skirt shorter like I had at high school, and then the old bitch who I think was called Wendy she was like 'Oh look at your skirt darling, far too short, you ungrateful young people are too much into the sex nowadays, spreading your legs every time you walk past another thing that breathes' and I was just like 'Shut the fuck up you stupid old bitch' but I said it really quietly so she didn't hear. But she said her thing so loud that everybody else in the office heard her, and then all the guys were checking me out but trying not to be too obvious about it but they didn't do very well, all of them practically drooling."  
"Cut to the chase yeah Nudge" I said, getting bored with the shit stuff.  
"Whatever. Then it was lunch and they all left and it was just me and this other guy and we were in the photocopying room and we got talking and he was making me laugh a lot. And then he squeezed my ass and I was like 'what the fuck you doing?' and then we started making out and he locked the door and pushed my skirt up and fucked me there. It was over in like five minutes, and then we carried on for the rest of the day like nothing happened.  
On Tuesday I came in in the morning and I didn't talk to the guy about it. We had like a two hour meeting which was so boring. And then after that I was in the photocopying room and then another guy came in and he pinned me against the door and said I was a real slut and he wanted to be in my pants. I thought it would be kinda fun, so I let him fuck me too. Then he left and it was like nothing happened, again. But later I saw the two guys l'd fucked talking and looking at me, and then laughing between themselves and winking at me.  
Next day, I saw the two guys go into a meeting with the boss. I got through like an hour's work and then I got called into the boss' office. He got me some coffee and some biscuits….. and then started gettin' dirty, asking about sex and my pussy. He aksed me for a blowjob and I was like 'Eeeww' at first but then he was like 'Oh, it shall be worth your while' and I was like 'Ok'. So I gave him a blowjob but that wasn't enough for him, and he kinda slammed me on the desk and fucked me. I didn't really want him to but I guess I didn't really care. I was there for like two hours while he fucked me in loads of positions, and then he was like 'Oh I expect you to do a full day's work' and it was kinda harsh but I'm new so I didn't wanna like make any enemies. So I was there till long after everybody had gone home and it was just me. I got myself some coffee but as I turned round I spilled it over this cleaner. I felt really bad so I helped clean him up, and then we started making out and he took me over to my desk and fucked me on there.  
Next day I got in early to finish off work from yesterday. In reception there was this fat Mexican security guard and he took me up to the security office where he had the CCTV footage of me fucking all of those guys. He sort of blackmailed me to have sex with him, so he fucked me too, but he had a huge hairy cock so I screamed a lot. After we finished he said this would start to be a regular thing. I was just like 'cool' and I left but then the boss got in and pulled me into a private meeting. I thought he was gonna fuck me again but he took me to a different office on a different floor. There were three guys, one was the head of department, a cute 30 year old, and the boss told him I was a really good fuck, so this cute guy fucked me quite hard but I liked it because he was really cute. When he finished with me he went into a different room to talk with my boss, and the other two guys who were both like sixty were groping me, and I gave them both handjobs at the same time. The boss and Head of Department came back, and was like 'I shall complement you on your excellent sex and recommend you to the CEO' which was cool. Then I left and went back to the office where everyone had left for lunch and I gave a blowjob to a different co-worker, he was new too.  
On the Friday I came in and the boss called me into his office again with the first two guys who I fucked. There was a guy with a camera there, and there were lots more cameras all around the office. They had me suck one guys dick and the other guy stick his tongue down my ass. They double-teamed me and then the boss joined me for a full gangbang. Then all three of them stuck their cocks in my ass, and it really hurt. I screamed, but none of them cared. They got it all on film, and then left me there to clean myself up while they went for coffee. I left early then, I mean I was getting kinda sick of it all. But I had a sex free weekend which was cool. Yeah. I was thinking of resigning.  
But then when I got back on Monday, the boss came to see me again. He took me in the lift up to the 140th floor, which I think was the top one. And on the way up he was like 'Oh, do what he says, after all he is the big cheese' and 'he may demand things, you must oblige, it is in your interest to' and I was just like 'whatever' 'cos I didn't know what he was talking about. We got there and there's these two big guys in suits and sunglasses like seven feet tall and like eight feet wide, like massive yeah, and they started patting us down, one of them seemed to search my breasts a lot, and my ass too. Then this old guy was there and he shook my hand and my boss' and then my boss left. The old guy, who was the CEO of our company called Daniel Arkwright, and he was like 50s and I still didn't know but I thought it would be sex and I just thought yeah I don't mind older men so I'll give it a go. We went into his private suite which was like really classy and expensive with loads of rich stuff. He locked the door and gave me this outfit to go and change into, and then I knew it would be about sex. It was like a really short red spandex dress, and then underneath this lacy yellow bra and panties. It looked kinda stupid but I was like 'What the fuck?' and then he made me do some pole dancing. He kinda drooled as I was doing it, and then made me stop and touched me all over. Then we were making out and he put me on the bed and took of my clothes. I gave him a blowjob, and then he made me tittyfuck him. Then he took his clothes off and fucked me. It was really weird cos he had lots of muscles and was really strong and had a really big dick, which I didn't expect cos he was like 50-something. But he had amazing stamina, he fucked me for like four hours and came like twenty times. Afterwards he was talking about his wife, and how he was thinking of divorcing her because she's old and crusty, and that I was really beautiful and exciting. Before he left, he told me that I would be working in his office from then, and that he'd tripled my salary…"  
"What!" I yelled astounded. As I listened I'd had my mouth open, but this…  
"You're getting $600,000 a year?"  
"Yeah" she mumbled.  
"So you've basically fucked like twenty different guys, and are now earning more than half a million dollars a year?" I asked, my mouth wide open again.  
"Yeah," she said in almost a whisper, "And then all the rest of this week I've going up to Daniel's office suite, and he's fucked me every day." I suddenly became overwhelmed with a sense of immense happiness….. Nudge was rich… I was rich…. Hallelujah baby, a reward at last for my efforts to get the family back on track. I'm like Don Corleone, a genius, utilizing the abilities of those closest to me….. as well as killing several people, but let's not dwell on that.  
"So what's wrong Nudge?" I asked, trying to sound sincere.  
"I don't want to just have any guy fuck me anymore. I don't want lots of guys."  
"What? But you love getting boned. Less than six months ago you were bringing home two different guys every night, literally every night. You've slept with everybody in our school, every man at least. You've slept with every guy in our street as well. You are Nudge the whore. You loved that"  
"Exactly, I don't want it anymore-"  
"Well why not? I thought it was funny."  
"Because I slept with you Fang," this was met by silence "Your dick is the one thing I want, more than anything in the world. Every other guy I fuck now, I can't help but compare them to you." Well, I really didn't know what to say. I knew I was good… but not that good. I was convinced that our head teacher at school, Mr Gumpy, who was strong, athletic, a womaniser and had a big dick (Everyone knows because he got a hard one over the senior cheerleading squad), who she fucked in a week's worth of 'detentions' would be the best. But hey, I guess I am the best of the best.  
"Nudge, if I fuck you now, will you promise to lighten up?" Nudge's face lit up at this and she didn't look like a whore any more, she looked beautiful… no…. wait…. No, she's still a whore.  
"I promise, I do promise. I promise I promise I promise" Nudge kinda shrieked the last bit. She jumped on me, but I pushed her down onto her knees.  
"I want a blowjob first" I demanded. Nudge seemed delighted, ravenously unzipping my flies and pulling out my cock. She played with it for a bit, because I wasn't fully hard yet. Nudge lowered her head to my cock, and I watched as she began to lick my cock gently, her soft velvety tongue caressing the length of it. She started sucking lightly on the head, and my hand moved to support her, twirling her hair in my fingers. Then she opened her mouth and let it slide a few inches into her mouth, gently sucking it as she drew her head back to tease the slit in the end with her tongue. Then the tempo upped, Nudge stared slamming my cock right down into her throat and back again, each time coming back up gasping for air. Nudge was giving me a masterful blowjob, and her hand closed around my balls, squeezing and tugging gently.  
"I'm gonna come Nudge" I wheezed as my balls clenched and my sperm spurted into her gaping mouth. Nudge gargled, but swallowed. She smiled at me as she licked the rest of my cum from inside her mouth.  
"Now get on my dick, bitch" I said impatiently, to which Nudge obliged eagerly. She shed her clothes and gave me yet another view of her beautiful body. Looking at her now, she reminded me of a young, slutty Beyoncé but without the blonde hair. And they both had the same beautiful butt. Meanwhile, Nudge was straddling me, lining up her pussy, which she then sunk onto my dick with a huge sigh. I threw my head back as Nudge started to ride me, moaning in pleasure – Nudge was getting seriously good at this. My cock throbbed as Nudge's pussy worked all around it. Nudge hugged my face so tight that it was squashed up against her breasts. I sucked on her nipple, which was proving difficult as she was riding my cock so hard. Nudge came all over my dick, but I wasn't finished yet. Nudge was still riding my dick and was now screaming.  
"Oh yes Fang, yes! Oh my god, fuuuck! Oh yes, yes yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck the office whore, fuck this little bitch….. Oh god yessss!"  
"Arrrrggggggghhhh" I roared as I came inside her, filling her with more of my cum. It was at this point that Iggy decided to come in, which he did, casually opening the door and strolling in before stopping to look at us.  
"Oh" he said in a tone of mock surprise, "_That's_ what you guys are doing, jeez. The screaming sounds just awful from downstairs" A smile played on his lips as he spoke.  
"What do you want Iggy?" I said frustratedly, eager to fuck Nudge some more.  
"Well" Iggy said gingerly, clearly wanting to get something off his chest "I wanna fuck Nudge too."  
"No way" said Nudge instantly. I however took some time to think about Iggy's request before saying:  
"Yes. Yeah, why the fuck not?"  
"Because I don't want him to fuck me," Nudge said, clearly annoyed  
"Well I do, and what I say goes around here!" I demanded.  
"But Faaaanng…." Whined Nudge desperately.  
"Have you fucked him before? Nudge?"  
"Well….. yes….. a few times"  
"Were they good… be honest."  
"I guess so" Nudge muttered under her breath, after a minute of tense contemplation.  
"Good" I said, glad that we'd finally decided. "Iggy get over here, you can fuck Nudge's ass, cool?" I said as I lay back down on the bed so Nudge was on top of me. Iggy unzipped his flies and , nodding, came over and positioned himself behind Nudge, grabbing her hips roughly. Iggy's cock was big, about the same size as mine. And then there was a knock at the door, and that asshole Dylan poked his head round the door.  
"Oh hey" He didn't seem put off at all by this threesome, "Have any of you seen Max?"  
"Dude get a life, your obsessed" Iggy said snidely. Iggy, Nudge and I all laughed loudly. Dylan pretended not to notice.  
"Well if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."  
"Of course your highness" said Iggy as Dylan went to leave. And then, a brilliant idea…. No not an idea, it was an epiphany…. No, a revelation, hit me.  
"Dylan, wait" I said. He rushed back into the room., "You want to get a blowjob off of Nudge here?" Nudge looked at me appalled.  
"Um…. I think I'd rather go find Max"  
"For fuck's sake man, she's never gonna fuck you: she hates you. Just accept that" This seemed to persuade Dylan, as he closed the door and pulled down his pants.  
"Fang, I'm not so sure about this" said Nudge nervously. I gave her a look.  
"Nudge, just do what I say." She nodded, just as Dylan got his cock out. It was pitifully small. All three of us were looking at it incredulously. Was that a joke? It was half the size of mine and Iggy's.  
"Well at least we know who the men around here are" I said after a minute's silence. Iggy and Nudge both guffawed with laughter. Angry, Dylan shoved his cock into Nudge's mouth. We were ready.  
"Alright boys, fuck away!" I yelled and we all started pounding Nudge. She started moaning instantly….. or was it screaming? I couldn't tell cos her face was too full of Dylan's tiny cock. Dylan was pounding her face with tremendous speed, with a look of intense anger on his face. Nudge was still screaming but it was totally muffled by Dylan. She was still bouncing on my cock, and I grabbed her big black butt and humped her harder from beneath. Iggy's hands gripped her sides, and he was pulling in and out of her roughly, his cock throbbing as it pumped in and out of her ass. Then Dylan gave an anguished sigh and presumably came in her mouth. The guy has no stamina. Iggy and I kept going, and although Dylan's cock was still in her mouth he wasn't moving with the same vigour as before. I grabbed Nudge's titties and she squealed, for she had just came all over my dick. Then Iggy groaned and spilled his load all inside her ass. I was still fucking her, jamming my cock into her pussy so she screamed into Dylan. Then I shot my load into her pussy again, and moaned until my cock was empty. I looked at Iggy and Dylan:  
"Wanna go again?" I asked them. They both nodded, Nudge shook her head but we ignored her and started pumping again. Dylan rammed her face again, this time slapping her face occasionally. Iggy thought this was an excellent idea and he started spanking Nudge's ass, really hard on both cheeks. Then Dylan was punching her, with his dick still in her face, really beating the shit out of her face.  
"Yo man, that's enough!" I yelled, but he kept on hitting her. I wasn't going to let this dick abuse my sister, and neither was Iggy apparently.  
"Mother Fucker! You do that again and I'll break your neck" But Dylan kept on punching her, Nudge was screaming and squirming to get away now. That was enough, reluctantly, I wrenched Nudge away from our waiting cocks. Then Iggy and me stood up, looking fiercely at Dylan who had also stood up.  
"I want to abuse that whore" Dylan spat at us "So get outta my way or you're both gonna get it." Iggy just laughed. I gave Dylan the finger. Then he lunged at me, his hand reaching towards my throat. He'd tried to catch me off guard, but I was ready. I gripped his wrist and twisted with my finger and thumb. This was a move from an aikido class Max and me had taken. Naturally we'd both bombed through the belts. In three weeks Max was having matches with the head sensei, whilst I was out the back getting off with this hot chick who went to the class.  
Dylan's face contorted with pain, and he let out an anguished gasp. Iggy picked up the baseball bat that was lying by Nudge's bed and smashed it into Dylan's back. Dylan reeled backwards and shook off my hand, and punched Iggy in the nose. Whilst Iggy took a step back, momentarily stunned, I sent an uppercut into Dylan's jaw. His head snapped back and he stumbled away from me. Then Iggy regained his footing and brought the baseball bat crashing into the side of Dylan's temple, he stumbled back some more. I followed this up by slamming my foot into his chest, knocking all the air out of him and bringing him sinking to his knees. Then Iggy and I were kicking him with the full force of our muscular legs, whilst Dylan lay in the foetal position. I heard ribs crack but we didn't stop  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Dylan screamed with every kick. And then he stopped screaming, so we stopped kicking. Iggy and I looked down at his limp, bloody body. We'd basically rearranged his face. Max would never want to fuck him again. And he was dead.  
"Is he dead?" Nudge asked coyly.  
"Yes Nudge, he's dead." I answered slowly. But then there was a creak of the bottom step on the stairs.  
"Ohh shit" hissed Nudge.  
"Quick Iggy, we gotta hide the body." I growled. Iggy who had been momentarily transfixed stirred, and we hoisted Dylan up by his armpits.  
"Nudge, where?" Iggy hissed.  
"In the wardrobe, quickly." We heard the final creak which meant that whoever it was had reached the top step. Iggy threw open the wardrobe doors and I stuffed the body in amongst Nudge's clothes. I slammed the doors shut and leaned against them just as Nudge's bedroom door opened, and Dr Martinez's smiling face poked through the gap.  
"Are you guys all right up here? I thought I heard screaming and banging?" I tried to remain normal and calm, whilst Nudge and Iggy stared at her with more guilty faces than John Wilkes Booth.  
"Yes, we're fine" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh good" she chirped, still smiling and apparently oblivious to the fact that the three of us had just been having some very hardcore sex. "Well dinner's ready, so can you get dressed and be down in five?"  
"Yes, of course" I replied.  
"Great" said Dr M, and she left. The three of us stared in silence at the door for a minute.  
"Cheesecake anyone?" Iggy asked.

**Well, how was it? I'm open to any suggestions from you guys so just R&R. Next update coming soon…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go guys, chapter 9. **

Fang watched as Iggy stomped down the stairs before stooping to go through the doorway. He turned to follow him but Nudge held out her hand to stop him.  
"Fang?" Nudge asked timidly. She had changed her clothes, and was now clothed in a pink tank top, with her erect nipples poking out from her bra-less tits, and she was literally just down to her panties down below.  
"Yeah Nudge?" He whispered. Fang was back in his regular black combo, although a very slightly different t-shirt. Nudge reached out and held his hand.  
"Thank you, I can live normally again now."  
"Is that it?" I asked disappointedly, having expected something more.  
"No, there is something else." She stared at the floor.  
"Well…" I said, my stomach rumbling at the smells creeping up from the kitchen.  
"I'm pregnant… and I think it's yours." Is that a first then? Being told you might be a Dad twice in the same day by two different girls? Meh, awesome.  
"How do you know it's mine? You slept with like twelve guys other than me, how can you be sure?"  
"I dunno, I just got a feeling you know? But I need some of your hair, so I can get a paternity test."  
"Cool, I give you some later" he nodded.  
"Thank you Fang" Nudge smiled and then kissed him, her tongue snaking into his slightly parted lips. After a few seconds she pulled away.  
"I love you Fang," she chirruped, and then skipped off downstairs. Dazed, Fang followed her.

"Dinner's up, get to your seats!" Dr M yelled from the kitchen. The seven of them moved towards the table from the living room. Angel took her usual seat at the end of the table, with Gazzy moving in next to her. On the opposite side of the table Max sat on the seat next to Angel, and ushered for Fang to sit next to her, which he did willingly. Nudge and Ella both lunged for the seat next to Fang, Nudge getting there first pushing Ella aside. The two glared at eachother as Nudge took the seat next to Fang, before Ella scampered around the table to pull Iggy out of the way to sit next to Gazzy, opposite Fang. A bemused Iggy took the seat next to her, whilst Dr M took her usual seat at the other end, opposite Angel, placing a huge smoking pot down on the heavy oak table.  
"Beef stew guys, enjoy." Whilst Dr M's cooking was usually fantastic, this was one of her least tasty meals. Nevertheless, they all helped themselves to mammoth portions which they dumped on their plates.  
"Hands together everyone, it's time for grace" Dr Martinez smiled before anyone touched their food. Everyone put their hands together in prayer and shut their eyes, all except Fang who didn't have time for any of that religious bullshit.  
"We thank the good Lord for the food on our table, and thank him for…." Max nudged Fang in the ribs, and he turned to look at her. She put a finger to her lips, and then reached down and grasped Fang's crotch, which hardened instantly. Max squeezed and stroked his member through his jeans, as Fang threw his head back trying not to make a noise at the sensations coursing through his body from down below.  
"…. And may those who are not with us be blessed by their own company. Amen." Dr M finished.  
"Amen" everybody chorused, except Fang, who resumed a normal face as Max stopped her rubbing but left her hand there, a comforting presence.  
Now they were safe to eat, and all dug into the piles of food on their plates. Fang was constantly aware of Max's hand on his cock, and they kept slipping each other sly glances. Glances which didn't go unnoticed by Ella, who peeked under the table, and jealousy washed over her as she saw where Max's hand was placed.  
"For fuck's sake Total: stop humping my leg", Max sighed irritably. Fang glanced down to see Total doing his usual dog-grinding thing on Max's Converse sneaker. Fang also noticed that Max was wearing dark, knee-high stockings. He felt his package enlarge slightly, and apparently so did Max as she turned to him and winked. That wink worried Fang greatly. Casting a sly glance around the table, Max saw that everyone was eating intensely, and engaged in conversation, except for her and Fang. Slowly, and without speaking Max unzipped his flies. Fang slapped her hand in an attempt to stop her – this was taking it too far, even for him. But Max persisted, pushing aside the flaps of his jeans and folding down the top of his boxers. Fang's semi-erect member flopped out, and Max took it in her hand with a gleeful smile. As soon as she started pumping it Fang hardened instantly, and stopped moving all together, completely focused on not making any animalistic noises that might just give them away. Max tried to remain normal looking, and even began a conversation with Ella, whilst still tightly gripping Fang's shaft. Getting jacked off by Max at the dinner table was the perfect mix of risk and pleasure, which Fang absolutely loved. The thrill of getting caught by Dr M was almost as good as the sensations from Max's hand.  
Suddenly Ella gasped loudly.  
"Are you all right sweetheart?" Dr M asked. Ella had clearly just had another peek under the table.  
"I'm….. um… fine Mom, I'm fine," Ella said with a false smile, before glaring at Max, who hadn't stopped jerking off Fang. To Fang's left, Nudge leaned over toward him.  
"Fang what the fuck are you doing?" Nudge whispered in his ear. She was glaring down at Fang's cock, wearing an even more jealous look than Ella.  
"Max?" said Dr M out of the blue, "would you mind refilling the water jug?"  
"Sure, no problem Mom" said Max after a slight hesitation, and she leapt up, grabbing the water jug and waltzing off into the kitchen.  
"Are you alright Fang? You've hardly touched your food" Dr M enquired sweetly. Fang looked down at his plate. It was virtually untouched.  
"Um…. I'm fine….. just… not really that hungry" Dr M just nodded, before returning to her food.  
"Finally, my turn" hissed Nudge. Fang sensed the tone of her voice, and made a movement to zip up his pants but Nudge was too fast. She grabbed hold of his cock which was still erect, and then picked up where Max had left off, jerking his cock again. Fang resumed his rigid position, as Nudge began to work his shaft up and down, lusciously, almost lovingly. Max strutted back into the room, and placing the water back on the table let out a shriek, kinda like a banshee.  
"Max sweetie what is it?" Dr M asked. Max looked down in horror at Nudge, who hadn't stopped jerking Fang off, but then returned to a calm and relaxed smile.  
"Oh nothing Mom" she said sweetly, before plopping her ass down next to Fang still shooting daggers at the two of them. As she glanced over the table, she saw Iggy sitting in a similar rigid position as Fang, only with his mouth wide open and his tongue lolling out of the side of it. Ella, coincidentally, was sitting in a similar position to Nudge, her arm twitching slightly. Fang found it increasingly difficult to stay silent, as he rapidly approached the point of orgasm.  
"You're about to cum aren't you Fangy?" Max whispered in Fang's ear. Fang managed a stiff nod as Nudge upped her pace. Max muttered something about tying her laces and bent down beneath the table, only to fasten her lips around the head of Fang's cock. Fang almost jumped out of his seat and made a noise like a creaking door.  
"My god, what is it with you teenagers and your strange noises?" Dr M laughed, looking at Fang incredulously. He just smiled weakly. Nudge continued to pump him away bringing him ever closer to the brink. Max's tongue swirled around his tip – sending him over the edge. He blew his load into her mouth, sending his hot cum pouring into her waiting throat. Max swallowed loudly and sat back up straight.  
"Ahhhhhhh" she smiled, very pointedly towards Ella, whose arm was still twitching slightly. Nudge's hand was still working Fang's member. Suddenly Ella dived down beneath the table, and a few seconds later Iggy made a gargling noise. It was then that Nudge and Fang clocked that Ella was giving him a handjob.  
"Ok, is this some kind of game?" asked Dr M, laughing once again "Or a joke that I'm missing out on?" Nobody answered. She went back to her food. All of a sudden, Fang felt somebody touch his cock, and he hardened again. He looked down to see a foot rubbing his cock. The foot was attached to a long, sexy leg, which ended in some incredibly short shorts. Ella winked at him across the table, for it was her foot that was pleasing him. She brought her other foot up to his dick, and then, squeezing them tightly around his shaft, she began to work it up and down. Fang had never gotten a footjob before, but he realised that Ella was remarkably good at it.  
Then Fang heard a whimper to his right, and turned to see Max's fingers plunging into her gaping red raw pussy, her shorts down by her ankles. With a sudden rush of lust, Fang yanked Max's hand out of her hole, and began to probe it with his own fingers. She let out a low hiss as he dipped one long finger into her pussy. Then he bucked, as Ella started to move faster with her feet. He slipped another finger into Max's pussy, inserting them slowly before drawing back out. He felt Max shake against his hand – but no sooner had that happened than his cock erupted once again, this time all over Ella's feet. As she pulled her feet back Fang peeked below the table – greeted by the sight of both Iggy's and Gazzy's hands moving vigorously into Ella's pussy, and Ella throwing her head back with a gasp.  
"Fang?" Nudge murmured beside him. He turned to look at Nudge, whose pussy stood open and waiting. Without need of any guidance, he slammed his fingers into Nudge's pussy, ramming her as fast as he could, and doing the same to Max's tight cunt.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" Dr M announced with a hint of annoyance. With that she stomped off. The instant she left, both Max, Nudge and Ella all let out anguished squeals. After that the only sound that could be heard was that of hand slapping cunt.  
"Why are you guys all molesting each other?" Angel asked in her sweet little voice "It's really weird."  
"You know what Angel" Max groaned as she came all over Fang's fingers "One day you're gonna love this shit, so just shut up." Everyone laughed, except Angel.  
"I still don't think it's morally right." Said Angel in a rather school teacher-like voice.  
"Oh shut up you little bitch" moaned Nudge, before she started to hump Fang's hand. Everyone laughed again. A tear fell from the corner of Angel's eye and rolled down her innocent cheek before falling to the floor. Ella suddenly let out a scream and clearly had reached an orgasm. Nudge was still going, grinding the fuck out of Fang's hand.  
"Fang I'm coming" whined Nudge. Sure enough, she exploded all over Fang's other hand.  
"Wait a sec" said Nudge, stopping Fang from wiping both her and Max's discharge onto his serviette, "Angel, get over here."  
"Why?" the little girl enquired.  
"Just get over here, now." Nudge snapped. Angel grudgingly slid over to between Fang and Nudge's seats.  
"Ok Ange" said Nudge, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her round to look at Fang, "Suck Fang's hands." Everyone laughed, although again except Angel.  
"Why Nudge?"  
"Just do it." This was followed by a chorus of 'Do it, do it' from Gazzy. Fang remained stoic, but raised his hands. After a few moments pause, Angel opened her mouth and tilted her head forward before closing her lips around Fang's fingers, sucking them tenderly. The whole room watched in silence as Angel sucked Max and Nudge's cum, first off his left hand, and then off his right. When she finished there was polite applause from Ella and Max. Angel moved to go back to her seat, but Max held out her arm and stopped her in her tracks.  
"Angel, you know that boy you like in your class at school? Michael Rooter isn't it?" Max asked sweetly. Angel blushed a shade of deep scarlet, before nodding.  
"Well, you told me you don't know how to get him to like you, right?" Angel nodded again.  
"What if I told you there was a way to get him to like you?" Angel's head jerked upwards and her eyes widened.  
"Yeah. Oh please Max, will you? Please." Angel jumped up and down, clearly very excited.  
"Ok then," sighed Max before stealing a quick glance at Fang "you have to… you….. you've gotta…. Um…. Basically… you have to suck his penis." Iggy and Gazzy guffawed with laughter, Iggy falling off his chair in the process, whilst Ella and Nudge erupted into fits of giggles. Max strained to keep herself from laughing: a thin smile flickered across Fang's lips.  
"What? Really?" Angel seemed to believe her. "How do I do it?"  
"Well… you could have some practice…. On Fang here…" Max suggested with a sly smile. Fang's smile broadened as Gazzy fell off of his chair too, while Ella apparently wet herself laughing.  
"Ok then," Angel smiled sweetly, sending the whole room into silence. Angel moved over to Fang, and without speaking pushed his chair away from the table. Everyone was back in their seats now, jaws open at the prospect of what was coming. With an air of confidence, Angel unzipped Fang's pants again, and whipped down his boxers. He was already fully hard, sitting there looking completely stunned. Angel took him in her hand and lowered her mouth down to his dick. Everyone leaned in to get a better view, when she stopped, her open mouth just inches from Fang's hardon.  
"How do I do it?" Angel asked, looking up at Max.  
"What do you mean honey?" She replied.  
"How am I supposed to suck it?"  
"Oh…. Right" Max said unsurely, "Just like this," and Max reached over and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She demonstrated her almost-perfected cock sucking technique for all to see, particularly Angel. When she removed it Angel nodded. With a quick glance up at Fang, she lowered her head and her lips touched the head of his cock. Fang simply looked down in awe – here was his youngest sister, about to give him a blowjob, and the little slut actually wanted to do it. Her lips parted slightly to allow the whole head to slip in. Copying Max, she lowered her face down onto the cock, inch by inch until when she reached halfway down his shaft she brought her head back so that just the head was in her mouth before sliding herself back down. Suddenly she reared back with a coughing fit.  
"Don't worry sweetie that always happens" Max reassured her "Now see how far down you can go." Angel resumed sucking, her wet throat stimulating Fang's cock further. It took a few attempts for her to get all the way down, but after several coughing fits Fang felt his penis bend all the way down the back of her throat, almost reaching her lungs as her chin tickled his pubic hairs. Then Angel picked up the pace, sliding her mouth up and down around his dick. The rest of the flock (and Ella) gazed open mouthed at the scene before them. Fang however, not contented with the speed of the blowjob grabbed a fistful of Angel's golden locks and began to thrust her face further onto his cock, at a much greater speed. There were several moans of protest from Angel, but they were muffled as her mouth stretched to accommodate his whole member. Fang started to slam Angel's face onto his cock, giving her no time to breathe. The rest of the flock were pleasing themselves now, all turned on by Angel's antics. Fang felt the all too familiar ball spasms that told him he was cumming, and then he blew his load down Angel's throat. He felt her throat muscles clench as she swallowed his juice. He relinquished his hold on Angel's head, and she drew back quickly from his dick, gasping desperately for air. Across the table Iggy groaned as he came all over the table – Nudge being a whore licked it all up.  
"So how was it sweetie?" Max asked Angel sweetly, patting her back as she recovered from her coughing fit, "Did you like it?"  
"Well….." she mused, "it was really big and it hurt my mouth, and it was a little too rough. But it was fun, and Fang's sperm was delicious." Fang laughed, and Max grinned.  
"Hey Angel," said Fang in a sexy husky voice "Wanna suck me again?"  
"Oh yes, I really do" she smiled innocently "I really really do, can I Fang? Please. Pretty please? Max, can I?" She gazed up at Max, her hands together as if in prayer.  
"Of course you can sweetie," said Max, and Angel yelped in excitement.  
"But" Max continued "This time do it how you want, how you think it should be done. Use your hands, your teeth, your tongue… whatever you want. Cool?"  
"Ok, sure thing Max." Said Angel, and she turned to Fang again. He nodded at her, and she took hold of his half limp cock again and stroked it up and down. Within a minute, Fang was hard and ready again. Angel continued to stroke it tenderly but tilted down and took the head into her mouth. She sucked gently and rubbed her tongue across his tip. Then, sliding her hand down to the base of his cock, Angel took more of his cock into her mouth, her cheeks stretching to fit in his monster. When his head grazed the back of her throat she reared back until he was out of her again.  
"Hmmmm….. it needs to be wetter" she declared, and to Fang's pleasure she started to lick the length of him, tracing all the way along his vein, all the time gazing into Fang's midnight eyes. When she had licked him all the way around, she took him inside her again until he hit the back of her throat.  
"Still not wet enough" she pondered. Without any kind of guidance, she spat onto Fang's dick, before using her hand to rub it in. Fang let out an animalistic groan. She spat and rubbed twice more before she was satisfied. Staring lovingly at Fang, she took him into her mouth again, straining her cheeks to the limit. She went down slowly, inch-by-inch until he was nestled in the back of her throat.  
"Oh fuck!" Gazzy yelled, as his masturbating brought him to a climax and he came too, although this time into Ella's waiting mouth. Then Angel started on what was to be a masterful blowjob. She bobbed up and down on his cock, from having just the head in her mouth to right in the back of her throat, her tongue flicking his tip and her teeth grinding against his shaft as she moved. At his base, her hand twisted round to give double the pleasure. Every third or fourth time Angel went down she would deepthroat him fully, and take his whole cock into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked progressively harder with each bob.  
"Fuck…. Fuck….. shit…. Holy fuck Angel," Fang swore and squirmed as Angel pleased him. He bucked his hips to thrust himself further down her gullet. Angel used her other hand to fondle Fang's balls gently. Max felt tears in the corner of her eyes: it was so beautiful, she thought, the intimacy with which Angel sucked and the ferocity in her gaze that told her Angel was giving a blowjob of pure love, because Angel was now in love with Fang, and that one day they would make love like Fang and her never could. But she was only crying because she'd just pulled a splinter out of her finger.  
"Oh god Angel….. fuck….. fuck you're so good…. Fuck I'm gonna blow," Fang gasped. At this, Angel gave one final suck before quickly taking him out of her mouth where she resumed jerking him, only this time a lot faster. The rest of the flock leaned in as Fang let out an orgasmic growl and sent his cum spurting through the air. Angel had angled his cock so that his cum shot straight into her open mouth. Everybody watched, jaws on the floor as Fang let out jet after jet of white cum into Angel's mouth. One of them missed her mouth and hit her straight in the eye. After swallowing it all, and wiping off what was in her eye, she licked the head of Fang's cock clean.  
"Fuck Angel, that was amazing," gasped Fang, who had only just regained his breath.  
"Oh Angel come here sweetie, that was just fantastic," chirruped Max, who held out her arms and wrapped Angel in a tight hug. Then she tilted her head and kissed Angel full on the mouth, sliding her tongue into Angels mouth and sucking out what was left of Fang's cum.  
"Bleuurrghh" said Gazzy, who sounded like he was going to be sick, but instead he came all over the table; the sight of his two sisters making out was just too much for his testes to take. Nudge swallowed it up again. Angel got off of Max and skipped onto Fang's lap. She straddled him before kissing him like Max had kissed her. Their tongues danced, and Angel entangled her fingers in his long hair.  
"I love you Fang" she said as they parted for air before Fang tackled her lips again, this time with more force and passion. Angel grinded her hips on his, and everybody saw his manhood rise up again. With their lips moving in sync, Fang picked up the little blonde by her waist and hoisted her up into the air, his hands moving to support her cute round ass. As he rested her on the table, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. She spread her legs before wrapping them around his waist, pulling him even closer to her, his hard dick pressed against her bare thigh. Grabbing her just above the knees, Fang's hands skimmed up her legs towards the hem of her skirt, making Angel shiver in anticipation, before he caught up with himself – this was Angel, his little baby sister: could he really do this to her, destroy her innocence, pop her cherry, take her virginity? He almost laughed – of course he could. But would Max ever forgive him for tarnishing Angel's soul. Still mouth-locked with Angel, he opened one eye and glanced at Max. She caught his look and gave a quick nod: a clear signal to fuck her senseless. Angel was now biting down hard on his lip, grinding her crotch onto his, clearly sensing the moment was changing, her curiosity giving way to pure lust. Fang ground himself back against her, making her shudder and squeal.  
"Do it Fang" she whispered so that only he heard "Take me." That did it for Fang, broke any last barriers of doubt. He slipped his hands up her skirt and yanked down her panties. Angel pulled away from the kiss, and leant back on her forearm to get a better view of him entering her and unwrapped her legs, spreading them wide. Everyone crowded round behind Fang to see this momentous event. Fang lined his cock up to her entrance, probing her hole slightly causing her to whimper.  
And just as Fang gripped her shoulders firmly and reared back to plunge into her, the bathroom door opened upstairs.  
"Shit. Back to your seats everybody." Hissed Max, and they all scarpered back to their previous positions. With a growl of deprivation, Fang reluctantly stepped away from Angel, hiked her panties back up her crotch and helped her down from the table. He did up his flies and sat back down just in time for Dr M to enter the room. She paused as she was met by the awkward silence.  
"Ok then….." she muttered suspiciously. Then with a sigh she said "Alrighty everyone, make your way into the living room, we're going to have a family chat." This was very strange; they never had 'chats'. Max and Fang shared a curious look.  
"What about dessert?" whined Gazzy.  
"We'll have dessert later." She said, before leading the way into the living room.

**Voila. Alright people only 2 chapters left. And for the record, I do not encourage underage sex or child porn people, this is fanfiction: I am only writing fiction. Ok. But please review it guys. I'm only gonna do the next chapter if I get up to 50 reviews. Even if you're not a member, just a few words would be great. Thanks, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay guys, I had a lot of stuff on. Including a couple of chapters from my new trilogy of stories **_**Lord of the Wings, **_**which follows on from this story. Might have a little extract for you next time. Mucho excitemento. This chapter is very long but has more sex than any other chapter so far. Guys, you might want some tissues at hand. Girls….. The same.**

Chapter 10

"Why the fuck are we going in here?" I hissed to Max as we all made our way into the living room.  
"I have no idea" she hissed back, "She normally hates these kind of family bonding sessions." We trudged in, and Max took the seat between me and Angel on one couch, whilst Iggy sat between Ella and Nudge on the other, Nudge's hand dangerously close to Iggy's groin. Gazzy was in the big armchair opposite the TV, in front of which Dr M was standing.

"Well, I doubt any of you know why I've brought you all in here, but it's something I feel we need to discuss. It's a big issue in this household, and I'm going to deal with it." Nobody had any idea what she was talking about.  
"Sex." She said bluntly, "I know that most of you are going through puberty, and it's a very strange part of growing up. But that doesn't mean you get your pants off at any opportunity." She cast stern looks at Max when she said this.  
"And I know you all think that you're being subtle and secretive about it, but you are all terrible actors," she seemed kinda amused. Ella just laughed. Dr M switched on her:  
"I don't know what you find so funny young lady, I heard you on Tuesday with the halfback from the football team," Ella blushed a shade of deep scarlet as she and everybody smiled. I know the halfback: Jason Cray, a real asshole. I always kick his butt whenever he tries to be the big man and impress the ladies: last semester he spent two weeks in hospital with a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder. I was in the football team too: quarterback. Usually the coach had to bribe me to play, because we never lost when I did. Seriously, 48 games for the school and not a single loss. But this was my last year, so the coach knew this was his last chance to win the state cup. I never turned up to practice, didn't need to. I was usually gettin' blowjobs off of one of the cheerleaders.  
"Fang!" Dr M snapped, "wake up." I returned to the real world reluctantly.

"So, I have come to a solution," she added defiantly.  
"Are we gonna start up a prostitution service?" asked Iggy. Most people laughed, Dr M was not one of them.  
"No Iggy. I am going to give all of you a sex lesson." After a few seconds silence I burst into laughter, as did Iggy.  
"What exactly are you going to 'teach' us?" I said mid-laugh. She frowned.  
"Did you not know that I'm a pornstar Fang?" I stopped laughing. Of course, fuck.  
"I've been a pornstar since I was sixteen and since then I've been in over two-hundred films for the last 22 years. My normal alias is 'Valencia: The Horny Vet' although I am still a qualified veterinarian. I know a lot more about sex than you, all of you, and I think you all could do with some helpful tips. Fang, take centre please." I looked at her blankly.  
"What?" I groaned.  
"Stand up please." She asked softly, her voice light and milky. Slowly I stood up and took a step into the middle of the room. I locked eyes with Dr M for a moment, before checking out her body. Her hair was short for a girl, her fringe had been dyed shocking pink and folded down elegantly off to one side, half covering one of her blue eyes. She wore some black Armani glasses that suited her excellently. Her arms were slightly tanned but not too bad, and her skin was flawless. She was wearing a dark blue strapless cocktail dress that stretched tightly against her well sized breasts, although was low cut giving a slight view of her cleavage. It also cut off on her legs, perhaps a little too high for someone her age, but hey, she was a pornstar after all. Her legs were as tanned and smooth as her arms, although not anorexic but meaty enough. Overall she was small, 5"2. But that was cool; petite pornstars are all the rage this summer.

"Now, the very first and most basic stage of sexual activity is probably making out, but you guys have all seen that already. The next stage is groping," With a flourish Dr M turned away from me before backing into me.  
"You know what to do Fang" she whispered so that only I would hear. Slowly, still not quite believing what I was doing, I brought my hands up to her breasts and cupped them. She tilted her head back so it was resting on my shoulder and let out a sigh. I ran my hands all over her gorgeous boobs, squeezing here and there, playing with her nipples beneath her dress.  
"Ooooh, yeah" Dr M sighed, but then pushed my hands off and addressed the rest of the flock once more.

"Groping is very easy; it's just touching the other person. You can either go rough or gentle, but make sure you're not hurting them, ok?" There were grunts and nods from the others. She turned back to look at me again.  
"The next step is quite a jump" she said with the merest hint of a smile, before falling to her knees where she started to undo my pants.  
"I'm about to give Fang a handjob" I stared down in awe as Dr M pulled down my pants and boxers releasing my erection for all to see. She gripped the base with her left hand, and jerked me. It was amazing. She was so strong when she did it, yet her hands were soft and her wrist flexible. Her hand was always twisting this way or the other, and she seemed determined not to give an average handjob. My jaw fell as I gaped at the wall, loving the feel of her finger's wrapped around my cock. There was a cold metallic feel to one of her fingers, and I looked down to see in armed with the steel band of a wedding ring. Once again Dr M stopped abruptly and let go of my cock, but didn't rise.

"Now as you could see, that is very pleasurable for Fang. But remember girls; always work all the way up the shaft and then all the way back down. And now I'm gonna take it a step further…." Before I could say anything Dr M swallowed my cock. I gasped as I bucked my hips into her face. She had no problem taking me all the way in, her mouth clearly used to taking big cocks. Gazzy stared in awe. She swirled her tongue round my tip, whilst her wedding ring hand stroked my shaft. Her other hand stimulated my balls. Her eyes met mine, yet gave nothing away. Her hand twisted round the base of my cock and her teeth tickled my head. She was going slowly but purposefully, an experienced, first-hand blowjob expert with a perfected technique at the top of her game. It was mind-blowing. All my other senses stopped working, and I was only aware of Dr M's mouth around my cock. Each suck brought me one measured step closer towards cumming, but it was too fast, I needed longer….. Dr stopped, at the exact moment when I had been about to cum. I couldn't have been an accident: experience told her that I was on the verge of blowing my load. She drew back but left her ringed hand wrapped firmly around my cock.  
"Now this is a really crucial part: cumming. The easiest thing for you girls to do is just swallow, because the guy likes that. Whatever you do, don't spit: It's very rude. You either just let cum on your face or your tits, but tits is probably better because if it's on your face you're gonna have to lick it off. I think we'll do tits today." She pulled down her strapless dress, so her big boobs spilled out without a bra.

"34 double D" she whispered to me with a wink. Still on her knees she jerked me again, her painted red nails grazing my cock gently. As I approached the brink of orgasm Dr M pushed her tits forwards and held my cock steady. With a moan I jizzed, my cum spurting out over Dr M's tits in long arcs like splashes of paint. She panted erotically, looking up at me with slutty eyes.

"That ladies, is how you give a blowjob," Dr M said emphatically, rising to her feet and giving me a dirty smile. The room was silent. Everybody was staring at me with my half-limp cock drooping out of my pants, and Dr M whose tongue darted out, licking out a stray shot of cum that landed on her chin.

"Now of course, that is only half the story" she continued as if we had shared only a polite conversation, apparently oblivious to my cum on her exposed tits. "Women like to get pleased too guys, so listen up. A lot of girls aren't gonna have full on sex until they feel comfortable with you. However, there are ways to make them crazy without using your dick. Example….." As she trailed off she sat down on the carpet and lay on her back.

"Fang, you're going to finger me now. Now boys, not too rough ok? That's an immediate turn off. Slow and gentle, but make sure you please her at the same time." She beckoned me over and lifted her legs, pulling her dress up above her waist. Dr M seemed not to have bothered with any panties either, no surprises there then, and gave us all a view of her well used pussy. I just stared – I couldn't actually believe this was happening. First Ella, then Max, then Nudge, then Angel (well almost) and now Dr M (again, almost)?

"Never leave a girl waiting Fang" Dr M sighed. Trying to look relaxed I stepped forwards and knelt on the floor between Dr M's legs. I reached out with my right hand towards her pussy, which was wide open as if inviting me to a dinner party. My hand stopped just a few inches away, as if straining to break through an invisible barrier. I don't know how long I stayed like that.  
"Awww Faaaanng?" said Dr M in a deliberate whine. Max laughed. Finally, with a look into Dr M's eyes I let my hand fall, landing it softly just above her pussy lips. I traced around her lips with the tip of my finger, sliding over her clit. Dr M bucked, trying to speed me up. With my index finger I ran all the way down her slit and then slid one finger in and worked it back and forth. I first noticed how warm it was, much warmer and cosier than anything I'd ever had before. Not nearly as tight as some people, but that's the price to pay for experience. I wormed my finger down until it was all the way in, and pressed hard against her g spot. Dr M lolled her head back, staring up at the ceiling mouth wide open.

"More" she ushered. I inserted another finger and began to work in and out. Her vagina walls were like a heated cushion, enveloping my fingers like a plasma. I worked my fingers like they were my cock, in slowly and then retracting quickly.

"Ooooohhhh" gasped Dr M who looked down at her pussy before pushing two of her own fingertips into her hole, and setting off at a frantic pace. Dr M was obviously in need of an orgasm, so I upped my pace and supplied another finger. Dr M cried out again. Then she reached out her hand and rested it on my own – a signal to stop; which I did, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Now Fang's been doing a very good job here. But just like with guys, oral is always better. Girls: there really is nothing like a guy's tongue in you. Come on Fang." With ease she spread her legs a little wider. I lowered my head to her steaming sauna, and flicked my tongue out so it glanced off her clitoris. She giggled. I did it again, producing more giggles. I started a steady rhythm of flicking my tongue every second. After about 30 seconds I stuck my tongue out and licked the length of her pussy lips. She giggled furiously.

"F-F-Fang, stop it… stop teasing…" she laughed. She was right; teasing wasn't enough. From just the briefest of contact I'd tasted the faintest trickle of her pussy juice that had leaked out while I'd been finger-fucking her. It was warm and sticky, and tasted musky but with the slightest hint of honey and stilton. Whilst not a sensational taste, it was warm, pleasant and intriguing: I had to have more. I jammed my tongue roughly into her love crevasse, making the vet scream. It squirmed around inside, licking up her walls and sucking in gallons of her honey love juice. I nibbled on her clit, which sent her over the edge as she shook beneath me. As orgasm gripped her, she moaned and sent a tidal wave of cum down my chin. I wasn't done yet though – I traced my tongue up along the inside of her thighs, which were smooth and brown. Then I moved back to her pussy and teased her lips again.

"Oh god…. Oh fuck…. Ok… ok… fuck… ugghh…..ok Fang…..Fang stop." Still moaning she clicked her fingers and I stopped. Slowly, she stood back up. She looked very different – her tits were hanging out of her dress, covered in my cum, and the bottom of her dress was hiked up above her waist exposing her wet pussy whose juices were trailing down her leg.

"I must be honest: Fang that was amazing. Iggy and Gazzy, learn from the master here." I smiled at this unexpected compliment. Dr M smiled back at me wickedly. "But now it's time for the real show. Actual sex is a lot more exciting: you can be more creative, and there's a much bigger range of tempo and tenderness. I know you've all had sex, except for Gazzy and Angel of course, but done properly and the benefits are infinite. Fang, take position" she commanded and clicked again. She lay down like she had before, and spread her legs. My cock went rigid again and I fell on top of her, my face level with hers and my cock centimetres away from her hole. Before I could thrust she spoke:

"Now remember this: unless the woman asks you otherwise, go in slowly. Ok Fang…" she trailed off looking at me pointedly. I did as she said and went in slowly, pushing through her lips and sinking into her hole till I was half buried in her cunt.

"Perfect," she whispered, "Now fuck me." The tone of her voice was clear: there was no other option. Holding onto her ass cheeks, I drove forward. Dr M didn't make a sound; she was so use to being filled by monster cocks. I had to do something a little extra to get her approval. Slowly I withdrew until I was almost all the way out, before retreating back into her. The others watched with intense fascination. I began a steady rhythm, in and out, all the way in and nearly all the way out. Dr M played her part too. She thrust up as I went down on her, so I could get deeper inside her. Even though she was underneath, she was still in control: the sign of a master. I picked up the pace so I was just on the edge of superfast mode.

(By the way if I haven't told you already I have seven sex speeds:  
1) Slow. For virgins and shy girls. Painless.  
2) Fast. My regular speed. Most girls feel comfortable yet satisfied.  
3) Superfast. Usually bring this in as I'm about to cum. Astonishes most girls.  
4) Sonic Speed. Leaves girls amazed from start to finish. After that most can't hold back and practically beg for more.  
5) Hyper-speed fast. For girls who are not content with average sex and need a little more. Blows the mind of most girls, to the point of no return: as in they literally can't live without me.  
6) Light speed fast. Total carnage, probably need rehab to recover. Blisteringly fast. Very few across the world can handle it(well a couple thousand at most). Only tried this twice, with…. Mixed results (one went into a coma, still there).  
7) Warp-speed fast. Unimaginably fast. Never been daring enough to try it, or met a human who could survive these kinds of speeds. Don't even know if I'd survive either. Could bring about the next apocalypse, and destroy the world. A very dangerous speed. Certainly lethal, possibly catastrophic. Only a theoretical speed.  
There we go: My speeds. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

She began to moan underneath me, a sign that she was close to orgasm. With this in mind I rammed even faster till she was shuddering underneath me, in the jaws of her orgasm, when I slowed right down into speed 1. She had been so close to climax that this slowing down was a huge surprise to Dr M. She opened her eyes and looked back up at me as if to say 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?' So then I built up some more speed again, slowly regaining my former tempo. She realised what I was doing and smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the carpet. I brought her steadily up to the point of cumming again, even closer this time, but again slowed right back down before she was fully there. Dr M groaned in agony and prolonged deprivation. Twice more I brought her within touching distance of cumming, before retreating at the last moment.

"You're such a fucking tease," she said in a barely audible hiss, and thrust herself further up at me, desperate to claim her prize. I'd had enough too. Readjusting my body so that dick was angled straight down I pounded her faster again, this time with no intention of stopping. I bent my head down and kissed the nape of her neck while I fucked her. Within seconds she was squirming and moaning again.

"Don't you fucking dare" she growled. I didn't say anything. I felt her teeth clamp down on my shoulder (still covered by my t-shirt) like a vice and groaned. Then with a muffled squeak she shook harder than before, wrapping her legs around me and cumming all over my cock. Her juices were so warm , cocooning my dick like maple syrup. I lay still on top of her whilst she recovered, which didn't take long at all, and removed her jaw from my shoulder. Without a word she effortlessly flipped me on my back, despite not looking or feeling strong at all.

"That's a basic missionary fuck right there. Now a girl's orgasm makes her want to fuck more, but when a boy cums, all the hormones leave his body. Basically, he's gonna be worn out and might not want to do you again. But if you girls haven't had enough, then get on top." True to form Dr M acted upon her words. She climbed on top of me, her dress still bunched up awkwardly around her middle. Sliding forwards with practiced precision, she lowered her post-orgasmic pussy onto the head of my cock.  
"The same applies here: whoever is on top, go down slowly. We wouldn't want to damage Fang's tool here….." she said, sinking effortlessly onto my cock. She took all of me easily, and I took a few moments to revel in how nice her vagina was. It wasn't tight, just warm and comforting. "What a loss that would be" she smirked before humping me.

"Oh fuck" I moaned almost instantly. The way Dr M bounced whilst rolling her hips and grinding was stupefying. I forgot all about the others for a minute, just savouring the feel of her wet pussy grinding my cock. She reached down with her hands and squeezed each of my nipples, tugging and twisting ferociously. It wasn't painful, it was just a different sensation but she knew that. As I stared up into her eyes, my gaze wandered down to her titties, which bounced with her riding, still covered in my cum. The eroticism was too much: I pulled on Dr M's ass cheeks so she crushed my groin, and moaning I sent a freight train of cum into her gaping hole. She stopped riding, letting my semen spread through her like a plague. She sighed contentedly.

"Now, for the final episode today, Fang's going to fuck me… more….. passionately." She lowered her head and whispered to me.  
"Fang, you're going to fuck me now. Not cautiously like before, ok? Fuck me like you mean it." She bit her bottom lip dirtily as she said this, before crawling over to Gazzy's armchair. He looked confused for a second, as well as very scared yet slightly aroused.  
"You ok there hun?" she asked sweetly. Gazzy just nodded, looking like he was trying to eat a whole watermelon. Dr M smiled and reached out a hand and massaged his crotch through his shorts. Boner was instantaneous. Still rubbing, she turned back to me before slapping her ass with her free hand.  
"Come on Fang; let's see how much of a bad boy you really are." Her tone was unmistakeable, and the dirtiness in it made everybody that bit hornier. I crawled after her and planted a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. She smiled. I calmly rested my hands around her middle, close to her belly button. When I was ready Dr M reached back and angled my cock so it was millimetres away from her cunt. She shook her ass, the signal to begin.

"Take my glasses Gazzy," she said, whipping them off and placing them in his palm, "We wouldn't want them getting all messy now, would we?" I slid into her easily, just as I had done before. When I was all the way in, my tip rubbing her back wall, I fucked her again. This time I went straight into speed 3, no messing about. Dr M laughed.  
"Come on Fang honey, I know you can do better than that." She said. I happily grinded up to speed 4, my cock giving her a severe pounding.  
"That's better," she smiled at Gazzy, still rubbing his boner through the thin fabric. I gripped her harder and sped up to a low level 5. She suddenly wasn't relaxed any more, yet still her cunt felt so tender around my dick.

"Uuughh…. Yeah that's it baby" she moaned. My balls and legs slapping against her ass was like the crack of a whip, filling the silence like a nuclear bomb. I looked over at Ella, worried if seeing her mom getting fucked hard was making her angry. In fact, her hand was frantically jigging her young pussy. Nudge meanwhile had her hand wrapped around Iggy's cock. Dr M moaned some more, this time more animalistic. Her knees started to buckle and her back arched, and she was soon panting with each of my thrusts. Still my cock pounded her pussy relentlessly, slamming into her like Thor's hammer. I felt her pussy clench around my dick as another orgasm powered through her, pouring her sweet juices all over me. Level 5 was almost too much for her.

"Gazzy!" Dr M gasped, halting her rubbing and clawing Gazzy's knees, "Oh Gazzy, he's so deep inside me, oh. So fucking deep, ooooh. I'm, uuhhh….. I'm… uuuuugghh, not… sure if I can take it. Aaaahh. I thought I c-could but….. Fuck…. I….. aaaahhhhh." Gazzy looked terrified.  
"Thought you could take me, huh?" I asked huskily. I fucked her a bit harder, and her moans became louder. But level 5 was taking it out on me too: I felt my muscles beginning to clench after such an intense workout. I had to finish this. Cruising up into the higher end of level 5, Dr M's moans became piercing screams.  
"I'm cumming…" I barely managed to get the words out, concentrating so hard on maintaining such a speed. But I was brought to a halt which nearly tore me in half when Dr M, with the last ounces of her strength, wrenched herself off my cock. She turned round with a gaping mouth, and I understood. I jumped up and jerked my cock till my cum streamed out of my tip, into her cavernous mouth for all to see. When I was done, she swallowed elegantly.

"There's more" I wheezed.  
"No, I can't….. Can't….. Take it anymore…. Can't take it." She panted. But I couldn't stop: like a tsunami, the extreme speeds had built up to critical levels, and my orgasms were just queuing up. I hauled Dr M down to another doggy style in the middle of the floor, and enter here rapidly, zooming straight back into a level 5. Her cry was the most erotic I'd ever heard, and in her silk pussy a bomb went off. About ten orgasms had been held back for too long, they had to be unleashed: I sent wave after wave after wave of sperm cascading through her body and up into her womb. I was paralysed as my orgasm reached tenfold, a feeling that mere words cannot describe. Dr M groaned as my seed filled her, her sexy little body shaking uncontrollably. When my cum stores were empty, Dr M's knees gave way, and she fell. With my dick still in her, I collapsed on top of her. We lay in a tangle of panting bodies, our glistening beads of sweat mixing like our cum, which leaked from her soaking pussy.

"That was….. that… so…. So good" Dr M struggled for breath, but reached back to fondle my balls. After a couple of minutes, Dr M had recovered enough to push me off of her and land a sweet kiss, before standing slowly to face the flock, who were practically vibrating with horniness.  
"Well that concludes today's session" Dr M sighed "Well my part at least. The rest of you can stay in here, and apply some of those techniques that you've just seen. Angel sweetie, how about you go into the kitchen and get yourself some ice cream. Pick out a flavour and I'll join you in a minute. Ok?"  
Angel nodded sweetly and skipped off to the kitchen. Dr M turned back to us.  
"Now I want you to find a partner each." Still dazed, I didn't move, but felt a great weight land itself on my chest. It was Ella, and behind her Max and Nudge were glaring evilly. Then Iggy hauled Max on top of him, and Nudge groaned before taking a scathing look and going to sit next to a drooling Gazzy.

"I don't wanna fuck Gazzy." Nudge said in a stroppy voice.  
"DO what the fuck you're told" Dr M chimed. Nudge rolled her eyes before getting on all fours, where Gazzy pulled her panties down and gasped at her tight black pussy. Meanwhile Max's tits were already out, and her pussy was inches from Iggy's modest cock. He was cackling. Dr M grabbed Gazzy's cock, and worked him up into a state of readiness before pulling him into Nudge's cunt. Max moaned loudly as she and Iggy began fucking.

"Fang," Ella whispered, "I want you to fuck me like you fucked my mom, ok?" I shook my head. My cock was limp, and I'd worn myself out fucking Dr M. She frowned, but otherwise looked unfazed and began to undress. In seconds she was naked and sat down on top of my cock so it nestled in the crack of her ass. Then she gave me a dirty little lap dance, working my shaft with her ass cheeks, pushing it to an acceptably aroused state. When she felt that she turned and speared herself on my cock, rocking her hips back and forth, gasping as her pussy stretched to accommodate me again. She leant forwards and shoved her titties into my face. Whilst I sucked on her nipple, I whipped my hand round and jammed two fingers up her ass. She screamed in pleasure and sank down further onto my hand.  
"Oh FUCK!" She yelled "Yeah fuck that's it, fuck my dirty asshole. Get those fingers right up there baby. Oh yes….. Fuck. Come on, harder" She pleaded, I obliged. "Oooohhh yeeah, that's so nice. Come on work it harder. Oh yeah, you like that? I do, it's so fucking good. Come on faster. Oh god I'm gonna cum soon Fang baby…." Sure enough, she came hard moaning all the way, some leaking out and trickling across my fingers. I slowly withdrew my hand and was surprised to see that my fingers were clean.

"Swap!" Nudge yelled, clearly bored of Gazzy trying desperately to keep her aroused. Everybody moved: Ella jumped up and strode over to Iggy who pushed her to the floor and nailed her. Nudge jumped at me, and slid her beautiful ass over my cock. I groaned as her butt gyrated around my dick, whilst Max lay down and let Gazzy take her. He was going a bit harder this time, either that or Max was easily pleased. I pulled Nudge's hips down onto my cock, loving the feel of her tight ass. A minute later and Iggy groaned, plunging into Ella and filling her with his seed. I reached forward and slid two fingers into Nudge's pussy. She squealed dirtily. I massaged her clit between my thumb and finger, and soon she was even more wet. Then Gazzy made another weird sound so I assumed he'd come too. Nudge stopped bouncing, still panting like a buffalo.

"Max. Here. Now." I demanded. Nudge fell to the floor and fainted. Max pushed Gazzy away, who was also very light-headed. I stood up, wanting Max to suck me off. Instead, she wrapped her big titties round my cock and fucked it. I growled: Max's tits were so bouncy and warm, and cushioned my cock perfectly. Ella lay on top of Iggy, who had fallen asleep, and half watched us. Max thrust her body into my, moaning my name.

"Come on Fang baby, cum on my beautiful titties, just like on Mommy….. Yeah…." Her dirty words made me more aroused. A moment later and I felt a familiar spasm in my balls and ejaculated all over Max's perfect orbs. She made a girlish squeal and smiled. When I'd finished Max stood up and declared she was going for a shower, and strode off without another word. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Ella had all passed out from their sexual efforts. Jeez, stamina people. Zipping up my pants, I walked over to the kitchen door, casually opening it only to come face-to-face with Dr M and Angel locked in a 69 on the counter, their faces buried in each other's pussy. Dr M heard me and looked up:

"Oh hey Fang, could you just give us a minute?" She said and resumed sucking Angel's pussy. I backed out of the kitchen closing the door behind me. I guess it was only me who was unoccupied, so I rolled myself a blunt. I had some sweet stuff from that Mexican dude at the corner store, it was nice and smooth. As I lit it up and inhaled, there was a knock at the door. Who the fuck was that? Since there was nobody else about, I decided to answer it. With the blunt hanging out of my mouth I ambled into the hall towards the door. I could see the person's silhouette through the glass, and had the feeling it was a man. My fingers snapped the lock open, and I yanked the door backwards and….. Holy shit! My jaws opened fractionally and the blunt fell onto the doormat. It was…

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! Sorry about the delay homies, but it's here now. Read and review again pleeease. The final chapter will be up ASAP…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is: the final chapter of this tale. There is no sex, but I hope it answers some questions that you have, although, it does ask some new ones. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 11

It was Jeb.  
"Hello Fang," he said smoothly, "You're looking well." I was still in a state of shock, but recovered.  
"You were never good at small talk Jeb." I said. He half-smiled.  
"Perhaps you're right," he bent down and picked up my blunt, smelling it. "Mmmm. That smells pretty fine. Home-grown?" He asked.  
"Uh, no. I mean I don't grow anything, I bought it off some guy. I don't know if he grew it at home though."

"Oh right, ok." Said Jeb understandingly, "I have some nice home-grown stuff – real sweet." He sounded sincere.  
"Oh right," I said awkwardly, "Do you…. Wanna come in?" I asked.  
"That would be nice, thank you." I moved to let him through, closing the door behind him. He sat down at the dining table, apparently ignoring the passed out flock in the next room. He took out a hip flask and somehow produced two small glasses, into which he began to pour a brown liquid.  
"Come have a seat Fang," he said, "Let's have a drink between men." This was a new tack for Jeb, who usually referred to me as 'boy'. I nodded cautiously, before taking the seat opposite him. He slid one of the glasses across the oak table to me. I picked it up but did not drink.  
"It's ok Fang, it's not poisoned" he reassured me. That was exactly what I had been thinking.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about something. This is really serious." That sounded familiar. I nodded for him to continue.  
"Well first I have to ask how everybody is. Everybody ok?" Jeb asked.  
"Uh…. Yeah, I think so. I mean I was away for a while and I only got back today, but everybody seems fine."  
"Ok" Jeb smiled, "Nothing unusual happening?" I pondered over where the fuck he was going with this.  
"Uh… yeah I think so." I repeated, "Everybody's been…. Normal." Jeb paused for a moment.  
"That's interesting…"  
"It is? Why?" I asked.

"Ok, I will tell you. But please don't interrupt me. Ok?" I nodded.  
"I guess this really starts a year ago in Bolivia, in South America in case you didn't know."  
"Of course I know; I'm not stupid." I spat.  
"I know, stay calm. Please don't interrupt… About 11 months ago they discovered a new species of plant, Latin name _Durus Mordentus,_ meaning 'bite down hard'. A stupid name, but scientists want to be 'cool' now. Anyway, there's nothing new about discovering a new species of plant. It happens all the time. But this plant is incredible – it has whole new compounds that are previously undiscovered, and has some amazing uses. For example, it's been found to heal certain types of muscular injuries quicker, particularly ligament damage. It also reacts with glucose to form sucrose, meaning that people can eat it and store more energy. It's been tested on patients with outstanding results. However, there seems to be a slight problem with the plant."  
"Go on" I said.  
"All our test patients suffered from libido inflammation – basically their sex drive increased massively. After some analysis it was discovered that it increased the rate at which hormones are produced, hormones which control a human's desire to mate. We weren't sure whether or not was caused by the same chemicals that give the plant its benefits. So, we needed a controlled environment in which to test the plant's capabilities when the useful chemicals were removed. A solution was required. I informed Dr Martinez that I wished to use this house –"  
"Wait! You used us as test subjects? Again?"

"Fang please let me finished. I knew you would all survive, there was nothing that could've harmed you. I told Dr Martinez of the risks and she accepted. We liquefied the plants and integrated them into the house. We put them in the water system, the heating and air conditioning. We also put sensors in the water that are now flowing around your bloodstream, updating us on hormone levels, heart rate, what you're eating. It's a huge project and we're collecting tons of data that could really help scientific advances. We installed cameras and microphones to record what was going on inside this house. I think you know what happened then. We've established that when mixed with most illegal drugs, and legal ones, the person's libido is increased further. Although there was a small problem with the test as a whole."  
"What was it?" I asked.

Casting a stern look at me he said "One of our test subjects disappeared." I think he meant me.  
"Yes Fang. We were quite worried at first, wondered if maybe you'd flown off to do something really crazy. Instead, you managed to impregnate four women, which gave us even more data to deal with, so I ought to thank you for that." Four? So that meant that Lissa, her Mom Nikki, her sister Jess and her friend Tracy were all carrying my kids? Shit. Was that good or bad?

"Although now there is another problem entirely….." He didn't finish because Dr M had walked in from the kitchen stark naked.  
"JEB" she said excitedly, running over and straddling him, rubbing her tits into his face, "I didn't hear you come in. Do you want to go upstairs and play hookers and daddies?"  
"No Valencia," he said calmly pushing her off of him, "But I think young Fang here is in desperate need of pleasure….." Dr M smiled evilly at me, before walking over and yanking down my pants. Before I could say anything my cock was in her mouth and bobbing up and down. Then Angel came in.  
"Hey Jeb" she smiled, she was also naked.  
"Hello Angel." Angel walked over to Jeb and identically to Dr M, pulled down his pants. Jeb didn't object. She started to suck him too.  
"Like I was saying Fang, a new problem has arisen. This afternoon you and Max decided to kill a cop. You then thought it would be a good idea to dump his body in a canal. You were wrong. The cops have recovered his body, and have your DNA, although not Max's. I have managed to stall the police somewhat, but you are in deep shit. You have to leave Phoenix, probably have to leave Arizona." I paused waiting for it all to sink in. I had to leave? Leave the flock? They couldn't come with me, they had a life here, had settled in for the last few years. And now I had to go into hiding, on the run from the cops. A criminal evading the law.

"And I think they'll probably discover Dylan's body in Nudge's wardrobe, don't you?" I nodded. I couldn't believe it: I had killed two people without so much as a second thought. My cock was hard again, and Dr M put her skills to good use.  
"When do I have to leave?" I asked timidly.  
He looked at his watch casually. "In about fifteen minutes." I gaped at him. Fifteen minutes to leave my whole life behind? Why the fuck am I asking myself so many rhetorical questions?  
"Which doesn't give us a lot of time, does it?" Jeb continued, "So what I want you to do is fill that Lamborghini outside with all the drugs in the house, anything suspicious or illegal. The police know about the wings, so any escape by air would be expected, the Lamborghini will be far better. I've already had the plates changed by some of my people, and it's been spray painted. I would've liked to change your facial appearance a lot, but we don't have enough time. So here's a fake beard from one of the fake beard shops that I run." He handed over a scraggly looking black beard.

"You have a fake beard shop?" I asked.  
"I have a chain of fake beard shops, they're called _Bob the Beardy Bear's Bowling Alley_. Don't ask why. Come on, step to it boy." Dr M was still blowing me, but I pushed her face away and ran up to my room, taking the stairs three at a time. I threw open the door and yanked out the suitcase from under my bed. I started chucking as many clothes as I could in there, not that I had too many. Then I ripped open my marijuana box and tipped the contents into a big sandwich bag, stuffing it on top of the clothes. I marauded all the other rooms for any drugs, and found substantial supplies. I zipped up my case, and after taking one last look at my room hauled it down the stairs. At that moment Max stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Fang, want to come into my room and enjoy a maximum ride?" She said coming close to me and rubbing my crotch. I forced her up against the wall and kissed her passionately.  
"Not tonight babe, I gotta run" And I did; I ran down the stairs.  
"Call me" Max yelled after me. I walked back into the room to see Angel not sucking off Jeb but cleaning the floor and Jeb sitting at the table still.

"There's another thing I need to tell you Fang," said Jeb smoothly, "We should discuss it outside." He motioned to the door. Heaving up my case, I opened the door and breathed in the fresh evening air. The Lamborghini was in the front yard, in the same place it had been before. And yet now it was a gleaming metallic orange all over, and had no sign that it had been painted recently. There was even an authentic looking scrape on the left side door.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Said Jeb sneaking up behind me, "Lamborghini Aventador LP700. Fantastic. It's got a 6.5 litre V12 under there, fantastic."  
"I don't care about the engine, how fast can it go?" I asked impatiently. That wasn't entirely true; some of those kinds of facts were good to know. But as long as the car looked good, I was happy.  
"About 220 kph, so it's pretty neat. Good for picking up the ladies," Jeb winked at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Alright Fang, we don't have much time, but now I need to talk to you. The whole saving the world thing… nothing has really happened. Not yet at least. But we do believe that the apocalypse will originate here, in the United States."  
"Why are you telling me this?" I said, as I stowed my case in the trunk.  
"Because you need to stop it. Max can't do it any more, she's not strong enough. This test has by all means proved that. You are the strong one, and you need to find out what's happening. We don't have any answers yet, which is why we need you."  
"But… this…. Doesn't make any sense."  
"We can't talk about this now I'm afraid. Give me a call when you're settled somewhere, I'll be staying here at Dr Martinez's for a while. I'll tell you all you must know in due course." I stepped inside the lambo, and shut the door immediately feeling cut off from the rest of the world.

"There's one thing Jeb," I said.  
"Go on…"  
"You have a lot of influence. You know people in high up places, you can track people….. Can you find out who my mom is?" I'd never had any interest in finding my parents before, but now I was on the run…. I wanted my mom. My real mom.  
"Jeez Fang, that's a big ask." He looked at me, thinking hard. "Ok then. I'll need some of your blood though," and without warning he pulled out a syringe and injected me with a needle, before wrenching out some of my blood.  
"Now you have to go, I will tell you more I promise." I could hear the wail of the police siren in the distance. "Head west, start there." Jeb said. I crunched the gears and slid forward across the tarmac. This was a real nice car. I gave a half-hearted wave to Jeb out of the window. He didn't wave back. I took one last look at the house that I may never see again, a bright blue light shone from Angel's window, and then I was gone cruising off down the road. It was quiet, no other cars on the road. I was surrounded by trees, and felt strangely happy, despite my situation. A blue light flashed ahead of me causing me to panic momentarily. Would Jeb's plan work or was I doomed? The car screamed in my ear before zooming past. They didn't even blink. Looking up I saw a sign for the Interstate 10 to Los Angeles, and I took the turning. I was driving off into the sunset, to destinations unknown for new adventures not really knowing what the hell I was doing or why. Fuck, that can't be good.

THE END

**There you have it folks, **_**The Habbit**_** is over. So, what did you think of the last chapter? And the story as a whole? Dirty enough? Was that a satisfying conclusion or do you want more (you can't really have more but I'd like to know all the same)? Read and review dudes. Btw, I know lots of you wanted Fang to do Angel. I'm sorry it didn't happen but don't worry, it might….**

**As soon as I hit 85 reviews, I'm gonna publish the first chapter of **_**Lord of The Wings**_**, which is an awesomely epic story that follows Fang's adventures absent the flock. There will be less sex and shorter chapters although it's the first in a trilogy, and there will be lots of celebrity appearances throughout, I mean I was gonna use Bin Laden but… well you know what happened. Anything you want me to include (i.e. story lines, pairings, celebrities, etc.) Let me know. Anyways, be prepared…. This is not the end….This is only the beginning…**


	12. The End

**Hey people.**

**Just to let y'all know, my new story LORD OF THE WINGS is now up! It follows on from this story, so if you haven't had enough of Fang's escapades, check out LORD OF THE WINGS.**

**This story is now finished, thanks to all of you dick munchers that reviewed, and thanks to all of you pussy sniffers who didn't: I hope you die. No seriously, thanks for reviewing, it's a good feeling.**

**In case you haven't checked out LORD OF THE WINGS already, it's gonna have some big names in it:  
Snoop Dogg  
Megan Fox  
Charlie Sheen  
President Obama  
Osama Bin Laden (I know, spooky isn't it?)  
Jet Li  
Harry Potter (Probably Voldemort too)  
Morpheus (from the Matrix)  
J****n B****r (The little SHIT)**

**Plus many more that I haven't bothered to think of yet. So tune in. Adios muchachos.**


End file.
